Sweet Maddness
by Slayerwolf
Summary: Life takes a big turn for KP and the gang after graduating. The stakes are higher and now everyone is playing for keeps. Childhood is gone. Interested yet? Based on pics by totalrandomness.
1. Shadows

"Kim Possible" is property of Disney. I don't own the series. Blah blah blah, you know the drill by now. Just read and enjoy the fic.

_**Chapter One: Shadows

* * *

**_

A chill hung in the air on another moonless London night. The streets were silent as a fog from the bay began to slowly creep in. The sound of heels clicked slowly down a trash filled alley as a young woman in a red dress crept along the wall, careful not to cast any shadows. Kim Possible slowly pulled the slide back on her 9.0 mm Glock. Her heart raced as she began to peek around the corner. Suddenly a voice spoke into her ear. She almost pulled the trigger as finely toned instincts kicked in. She stopped herself and pressed the receiver in her ear.

Voice: "…Fox-Delta-One, come in. Repeat; this is Spider-Tango-Five. Fox-Delta-One do you read?"

Kim: "Damn it Spider you almost gave me a heart attack! Where the hell are you!"

Voice: "Sorry Fox, we lost track of you in the crowd. What's your twenty?

Kim: "I'm about seven blocks east of the theatre, next to the docks. I'm activating a marker now."

Voice: "Ok, we have you on L-SAT. Are you still in pursuit of the target?"

Kim: "That's big 10-4. Target is in the immediate area. Going silent, track on my marker and follow me from there."

Voice: "Don't make contact until you have support. Copy?"

Kim: "……."

Voice: "Fox, do you copy?"

Kim: "Yeah, I copy. Radio silence now."

Kim took a deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her palms and cupped the pistol once again. She was so close. The past two years of her life were about to pay off.

* * *

_**Middleton: 5 years earlier**_

* * *

The air was filled with electricity. The graduating class from Middleton High was assembled on the football field. The day everybody had been waiting for had finally come. Purple robes and boards with gold tassels were brilliantly lit on this perfectly clear day. Proud parents and relations filled the stands as faculty and staff from the school frantically finished the preparations. 

Behind the stage, Kim Possible was reading over her remarks one last time. The butterflies in her stomach kept telling her that the speech still wasn't good enough. It was to no one's surprise that the young hero had been named Valedictorian. She had maintained a 4.0 GPA, captained the cheerleading squad, been heavily involved with just about every club on campus, and on top of that saved the world from time to time. Even now, she was so engrossed in the task at hand that she had not noticed a stealthy figure emerge behind her. Suddenly, she felt her arms pinned to her sides and a hot breath on the back of her neck. Instinctively, her right foot kicked up as her left stomped as hard as it could. She felt the pressure on her back drop away immediately. She spun on her heel ready to deliver another blow only to receive another shock. Ron Stoppable lay curled in a fetal position on the ground. Both of his hands were making a futile attempt to block the pain shooting from his groin.

Kim: "Oh my god! Ron! Are you okay!"

Ron (in a cracked voice): "Sure thing _(cough)_ KP. Just thought I'd _(cough)_ come and see how you _(gulp)_ were."

Kim: "I was fine until you scared the bejeezus out of me! What were you thinking? You know how I hate…"

Ron: "Hey, hey, hey. I'm the one trying to swallow his own anatomy, how about a little sympathy for the overworked boyfriend here?"

Kim: "You just mmpphh…just….mmpphh…..hahahahaahahaaahaha!"

Ron: "It's not h-h f-funny….mmpphh…hahahhaahahahaaaha!"

Kim: "I'm sorry babe. Are you okay?"

Ron: "Yeah I'm fine. Nothing that can't be fixed with a little TLC. Waddaya say? We still have about 15 minutes."

Kim: "Ron! Ssshhh! Now is definitely not the time. Go sit down. I have to concentrate.

Ron: "Oh, alright. Hey don't worry about the speech. You'll do fine. It's not exactly like defusing a sub-space harmonic disrupter you know. Just relax and enjoy the moment."

Kim: "I guess you're right. Thanks. _(kisses Ron)_ I'll see you out there."

Ron: "You got it. _(Starts to leave and turns around)_ So you're sure? Because I found this closet by the ticket office…."

Kim: "Will you get out there? It's about to start."

Ron: "Fine, your loss."

Kim: "I'm so sure."

As Ron left, Kim could roll her eyes and chuckle. He had always been able to make her forget her worries. He was right, in two hours, it would all be over and they could begin the rest of their lives together. Little did she know, she was being watched. A man in a tan Italian suit had watched the entire scene. He pulled off his shades and raised a cell phone to his ear.

-"Ok, I have her in visual."

-"Good. Make contact after the ceremony when she's with Stoppable."

-"Copy. Hey, am I the only one that thinks this is totally fucked up?"

-"No, but it's not our call. Just make contact and have transport ready."

-"Fine. Raven-Sierra-Nine out."

_

* * *

_

_**London: Present**__**

* * *

**_

Kim took a deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her palms and cupped the pistol once again. She kissed the ring on her finger and slowly peeked around the corner. Under a streetlight, she saw a tall woman in a green and black dress looking back at her expectantly. In her gloved hand, a Glock 23. Kim threw her back against the wall expecting to see the brick erupt in a flurry of bullets. Instead a taunting voice from her past called out to her.

Shego: "Long time no see, Princess."

Kim: "Not long enough Shego."

Shego: "Hey, I see you're running with the big dogs now. Why don't you come out from there and we can catch up on old times."

Kim flicked the safety off on her gun and prepared to round the corner.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Hey, this is only the first chapter. If you like, it write to me and I'll put more up. This fanfic was inspired by some awesome pictures drawn by Total Randomness. Go check out her work at __**Deviant Art **_


	2. Memories

I don't own Kim Possible. The show is property of Disney. This is just for fun. So Eisner, if you're reading this. "I don't have a friggin penny, so suing me won't do you a damn bit of good." Everyone else, "Have fun."

_**Chapter Two: Memories **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**London: Present**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kim took a deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her palms and cupped the pistol once again. She kissed the ring on her finger and slowly peeked around the corner. Under a streetlight, she saw a tall woman in a green and black dress looking back at her expectantly. In her gloved hand, a Glock 23. Kim threw her back against the wall expecting to see the brick erupt in a flurry of bullets. Instead a taunting voice from her past called out to her.

Shego: "Long time no see, Princess."

Kim: "Not long enough Shego."

Shego: "Hey, I see you're running with the big dogs now. Why don't you come out from there and we can catch up on old times."

Kim flicked the safety off on her gun and rounded the corner. Instead of looking Shego in the face as she had done in her youth, Kim's eyes immediately focused on her target's center mass. As soon as her mark was found, she scanned the surrounding buildings for any signs of life. Nothing, this neighborhood had long been abandoned and forgotten. Not seeing anyone else, Kim focused her full attention on Shego.

Kim: "Hold it right there. You so much as twitch and I'll…"

Shego: "What? Plug me? Fill full of lead? Please, I thought were past all this cliché cop and robber bullshit."

Kim: "Fair enough. Just drop the gun so we can get this over with."

Shego: "You mean this itty-bitty thing? (Raises her gun and takes aim on Kim) I don't think so?

Kim: "I SAID DROP IT!"

Kim's eyes narrowed. It couldn't end like this. The two years of blood and frustration her team had gone through were about to be in vain.

_**Middleton: 5 years ago**_

The crowd erupted in applause as Kimberly Anne Possible took the stage as Middleton High School's valedictorian. She could feel the blood rush to her face as she approached the podium. Kim had always been modest and all the attention was a bit much. As the crowd quieted down she could feel her throat begin to tighten, then she looked into the crowd and found a familiar face, Ron Stoppable. His grin was ear to ear as he shot her a thumbs up. A small pink mole rat peeked out from under his cap and gave her a tiny "OK" sign. A wave of warmth flowed over her as her muscles relaxed.

Kim: "Good morning and welcome to the Middleton High graduating Class of…"

Her words carried out over the crowd and conjured memories of the last four years for everyone in the crowd. Kim's mind also wandered as she sat down to let the principal speak. It had only been one year ago when her life changed forever. Her heart had been broken, Dr. Drakken had almost taken over the world, and she found the missing piece in her life all in the same night. At the Junior Prom, Ron and Kim's relationship blossomed in front of the entire student body. Their eyes shone as if they were seeing each other again for the first time. Most of the girls in attendance were jealous that Kim had achieved the perfect romantic, storybook ending to her story with Ron. The guys couldn't believe that Ron had managed to hook up with one of the most beautiful and sought after girls in school. But in the end, all agreed that it had been a long time in the making. No man there had what it took to keep up with Kim, and no woman had ever taken the time to look at Ron for what he truly was. The proverbial Yin and Yang of high school society had finally come together and it felt right.

Drakken and Shego were taken into custody by Interpol to face charges before and international war crimes tribunal in Stockholm, Sweden. The following months would be a whirlwind of investigations and news stories. Drakken's former henchmen were being rounded up all over the world. Charges ranged from Fraud all the way up to Crimes against Humanity. Drakken was sentenced to five consecutive one hundred year sentences with no chance for parole. Shego had been sentenced to fifty years for her involvement. Both of there were to serve their time in Maximum Security Isolation.

The rest of the world's so-called "super-villains" went into hiding following the announcement of Drakken's sentence. An example had been made that would not soon be forgotten. The days quieted down considerably from there. There were occasional rescue missions and the villain wannabes who tried to fill the vacant seats of criminal power left behind. However, the new crop of "super-villains" couldn't hold a candle to their predecessors who had long since abandoned their ambitions. As the weeks passed, Kim and Ron had fewer missions to get in the way of their newfound relationship with each other. They had even managed to find a university near Middleton that hosted degrees for both of their interests. Criminal Justice for Kim, and a top-notch culinary school for Ron.

An applause from the crowd roused Kim out of her thoughts. The last student to receive his diploma crossed the stage. After the last remarks from the District Super Intendant the student body flung their caps into the air as their graduating song blasted over the speakers. Kim and Ron found each other in the crowd as well as their friends.

Ron: "Well Kim, we did it! We finally did it!"

Kim: "Was there ever any doubt?"

Monique: "For him, yeah actually there was."

Ron: "Funny, real funny."

Felix: "Yeah, too bad fast food and video games wasn't a subject or he would've been standing up there instead of Kim."

Ron: "KIM!"

Kim: "Hey lay off my man or I'll pull out the mission gear."

Monique: "Listen to her. Miss Save-the-world sticking up for "her" man."

Kim: "Damn right. (Embraces Ron and gives him a deep kiss.) And don't you forget it."

Ron (Dazed): "That won't be a problem."

The group of friends shared a laugh as their families approached to congratulate them and take pictures. All of Kim's cheerleader friends came over to take pictures and exchange tearful moments. Even Bonnie Rockwaller came by to bury the hatchet with Kim after years of rivalry. As the crowd slowly began to disperse, Kim and Ron snuck away under the bleachers to have a private moment.

Kim: "So..."

Ron: "Yeah...so..."

Kim: "This has to be one of the best days of my life. I just want it to last forever."

Ron: "I know exactly how you feel."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and moved closer together. Their lips had barely brushed against each other when they both noticed a movement out of the corner of their eyes. Startled, they broke away from each other and turned to see who had come upon them. Two men, both tall and stone faced. They wore dark suits and dark glasses. One stepped forward and removed his sunglasses as he spoke.

Man: "Ms. Kimberly Anne Possible and Mr. Ronald Adrian Stoppable?"

Kim: "Yes? Can we...help...you or something?"

Man: "As a matter of fact, you can. (The men reach into their coats and retrieve badges.) I'm Special Agent Grant, this is Special Agent Reeves; CIA. We need you to come with us now."

Ron: "What's this about?"

Grant: "Would you please just come with us? Everything will be explained shortly."

Kim: "Now hold on. I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

Grant: "I certainly understand Ms. Possible but-"

Reeves: "Just get in the damn car before we have to make a scene."

Ron and Kim looked at the car that the man was pointing to. It was a black Oldsmobile sedan with government plates. In the back a small figure sat with a worried look on his face.

Ron and Kim: "WADE!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**London: Present**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kim was in the worst possible position she could think of; a face-off with one of the world's most notorious criminals and back-up was nowhere in sight. Shego's eyes were as cold as they ever were. She had hardly changed since the last time Kim had seen her. The same smirk, the same toned muscles, the same raven black hair. Shego's reappearance was an unexpected twist.

Kim: "So what are you doing here?"

Shego: "As a matter of fact, I came looking for you."

Kim: "Really now? And you didn't think you could get my attention by other means? Killing the Sumauri Defense Minister seems a tad much even for you."

(AN: As far as I know Sumauri is a made up country for the purposes of this story.)

Shego: "I just killed two birds with one stone. You'd been watching him for some time now, I just did you a favor."

Kim: "You better start making some sense."

Shego: "Amereshk was just a pawn. I know who you really want."

Kim: "And who might that be?"

Shego: "Drakken."

Kim: "Couldn't be, he's rotting in Stockholm."

Shego: "Like me?"

Kim: "Don't give me that. This is way out of his league. Even if he could get out, he'd never get this far."

Shego: "Who says he had to get out? Are you sure you even put him away in the first place? He had more than his share of surprises for you this last time out. How do you know he didn't have one more?"

Kim: "You're saying..."

Shego: "A clone, the bastard knew there was still a slim chance you could stop him. So he got out of there long before the fight even started. Didn't bother telling me though."

Kim: "But the "Maddness Project" is way over his head. How could he be involved in anyway?"

Shego: "All I know is he's back and a hell of a lot meaner. Tell the truth, he even scares me now. I barely got away from him to get here."

Kim: "So why me?"

Shego: "I'd heard you were on the job out here. And you were tracking "Maddness". Seemed like the only thing to do."

Kim: "So you know where he is."

Shego: "I do. Now if you don't mind, could we put these guns down? My arm's starting to get tired."

Kim: "Do what you want."

Shego: "Oh come on! If I'd wanted to, I would've pulled the trigger and been halfway to a McDonalds by now."

Unknown to the women, a dark figure watched them from the shadows with arms folded in front of him. An MP5 sub-machine gun rested on car hood next to him. He watched the entire scene intently and planned his next move. With both of them distracted, it would be so easy to end it here and continue on with his plans. Kim Possible and that traitor Shego would pay for the pain they had caused him.

* * *

_-To be continued_

_Well, that was the second chapter. Things seem to be heating up a bit now. This fic is based on some great pics by Child-like Ghost. Go check out her work at Deviant Art. Let me know what you think of this story so I can have some fuel to write more. Hope you come back._

_-Slayerwolf_


	3. Recruits

I don't own the Disney Television show, "Kim Possible." I can't believe I have to keep repeating myself. But I don't want Mickey's legal team trying to get a million dollars in restitution from me.

**_Chapter Three: Recruits_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Middleton: 5 years ago_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kim and Ron gasped in disbelief. Sitting in the back seat of a black government sedan was none other than Wade Load. Wade was only eleven years old, but had a mind that could rival that of any scientist in the world. His computer and hardware skills could match those of any engineer at NASA. None of that mattered now as a cloud of terror and confusion loomed over his normally upbeat disposition. Kim and Ron ran over the car and tried to open the door. It was locked and the glass was undoubtibly bulletproof. Kim spun around to face the agents while Ron banged on the windows trying to snap Wade out of his catatonic state.

Kim: "What's going on here! What do you want with Wade?"

Grant: "Ms. Possible, I'm going to ask you to calm down now."

Kim: "Fine. (Takes a deep breath.) What do you want with all of us?"

Reeves: "Get in the car and it'll all be explained."

Ron: "What about our folks?"

Grant: "They will be notified of your whereabouts in just a few minutes. Right now, our priority is securing you and your team."

Ron and Kim took a moment to consider their options. Wade was only eleven and scared out of his wits. They would have to be the adults and make sure he was all right. The only way to do that at the moment was to go along with what the agents were saying. After exchanging and understanding look with each other, they got in the car. The agents got in behind them and the car sped off behind the school.

Kim: "Wade, are you ok?"

Wade: "…yeah…"

Ron: "Well, at least we finally get to meet face to face. Could've been better timing though."

Wade: "…yeah…"

Ron: "Come on man, talk to us. Kim and I have been in way tighter sitches than this. It's nothing to worry about. Right Kim?"

Kim: "What? Oh, sure…sure."

Kim was distracted; she was looking out the window making mental notes of the route they were taking. Road-signs, restaurants, hotels, anything and everything was a clue about where they were going. More importantly, it was a way back. Soon they were in an industrial park where all the buildings looked the same. The streets turned in every direction and soon she lost her orientation. If things went bad, they would just have to do their best to make it back to the main road and go from there. The car stopped in front of an old warehouse. Grant and Reeves opened the doors and the trio stepped out. Reeves walked ahead of them and opened a very plain looking metal door.

Inside the warehouse, there was nothing but a lamp, a long table, six chairs, and about a dozen men in suits armed with sub-machine guns. Kim looked down at Wade who was trembling uncontrollably by this point. She put her arm around him and held him close. Ron could have used a little of that too, instead he took a big gulp of air and put his hand over Kim's. They slowly made their way to the table. A voice from the shadows made all three of them jump. He was a tall man in a blue suit. Despite the jacket he was obviously very muscular. He had a wisp of gray in his jet-black hair. A patch covered his left eye and a scar adorned his left cheek. A curious smile on his face was unsettling. His polished Italian shoes clicked softly as he walked over to the table

Voice: "Please sit. I apologize for the security but this is a very sensitive situation that could not be discussed in public."

Kim: "And you would be?"

Voice: "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Special Agent Leon, and this is my team. Don't worry, they're all nicer than they look right now."

Ron: "That's good to know…heh-heh."

Kim: "Why are we here? And more importantly, why is Wade here?"

Leon: "Right to business, I like that. Ok Ms. Possible, you've been cooperative so I'll cut right to the chase. You and your team are being recruited."

Ron: "WHAT!"

Kim: "Recruited?"

Leon: "Yes Ms. Possible, you and your team here have proven yourselves very capable. You've taken on ops that many would consider impossible. To do so before even graduating high school is nothing short of exemplary."

Kim: "No big, it was just an army of giant robots being controlled from a fast food chain. It's not impossible."

Leon: "I said "many" would consider it impossible. Not us. Drakken was simply small change. If you hadn't succeeded, we would have just put one of our wet teams on it."

Ron: "That wouldn't have done any good, he was in the middle of the desert."

Leon: "No, Mr. Possible. It's called a 'wet' team because it's bloody. You spared us and Drakken from having to resort to such methods."

Ron: "(gulps) Glad to help…I guess."

Leon: "Quite. Anyway, 'Team Possible' is far too valuable an asset to the U.S. government to simply be let go. It's not often we come across a ready made infiltration team complete with intelligence capabilities."

Kim: "That's what this is about? You want an eleven-year-old kid to work for the CIA? Are you nuts?"

Leon: "Sounds unreasonable I know. However Mr. Load has no choice in the matter. He may be a genius, but he's also a hacker. In the past two years he has hacked into many sensitive government databases both foreign and domestic. Hacking across state lines alone is a federal violation. Allowing him to proceed into the private sector is a potential threat to national security. We also believe his research and development skills could be a crucial asset to the agency."

Ron: "That is so messed up."

Kim: "What he said. So you're going to force us to work for you?"

Leon: "Not at all. You and Mr. Stoppable are free to go anytime you want. I just wanted to give you the option accept."

Kim: "And if we don't?"

Leon: "Then you'll be drafted into service by a presidential order."

Kim: "You can't do that?"

Leon: "Yes we can. Look it's not like your life is going to be all that different. You can still go to college and pursue your careers. You would just have this on the side. Look, no bullshit, the government needs 'Team Possible'. There's a whole world of bad-guys out there you haven't even heard of. They don't want to take over the world. They want to exterminate entire races of people, control the drug trade, start wars and sell arms to both sides. It's time for you to take the next step. Do some real good instead of this amateur hour racket. What do you say?"

Kim: "You could have just asked."

Ron: "Kim, are you sure about this?"

Kim: "No, but we really don't have much of a choice in the matter. We should have known better. The government always has its eyes and ears open."

Ron: "So much for a regular life."

Leon: "That's the spirit, don't you worry one bit we'll make the best of this, I promise. Grant and Reeves will take you all home. Enjoy your summer and we'll see you in the fall."

Ron: "But that's when we start school."

Leon: "Yes, you'll be receiving the classes you wanted in addition to your training. Call it a government scholarship in gratitude for all your fine service to your country. I told you, this is going to be as painless as possible."

Kim: "Will our families know?"

Leon: "That you're getting a full-ride scholarship from the government? Of course. Being involved with the CIA? No. That's just the way it has to be."

Wade: "What about me?"

Leon: "Well young man, you'll need to learn CIA procedure, but you can still operate from home. In fact, in recognition of your efforts, the government is even going to upgrade your entire faculty. Isn't that nice?"

Wade: "…yeah, I guess so…"

Leon: "Good, now go have some fun, you just graduated!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**London: Present**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kim: "So you know where he is."

Shego: "I do. Now if you don't mind, could we put these guns down? My arm's starting to get tired."

Kim: "Do what you want."

Shego: "Oh come on! If I'd wanted to, I would've pulled the trigger and been halfway to a McDonalds by now."

Kim wasn't going to take any chances until her backup arrived. Shego was as smart as she was dangerous, a combination that couldn't be trusted. Seeing that Kim wasn't going to back down, Shego groaned in frustration and lowered her weapon. Kim nodded and reached up to her ear to activate her communicator. Suddenly over Kim's shoulder, Shego saw a metallic glint. Time slowed as she dropped to the ground and she raised her gun again. She felt heat of Kim's gun discharging next to her head. Everything became silent. She couldn't hear her own gunfire as she began to empty the clip in the direction of the metallic glint she had seen.

Kim lurched in pain as a sharp pain erupted from her right arm and then her left rib. Was it a trap? No, Shego was just as surprised as she was. In fact, Shego was shooting behind her, instead of putting double-tap into her heart. They were out in the open with nowhere to run. The asphalt erupted around them as the unknown attacker began to narrow his range of fire. As she fell, she managed to reach her communicator and activate it.

Kim: "RON! I'M HIT! I'M-"

* * *

_-To be continued_

_Two chapters in one night! Gotta be a record! Not really. Just had an idea and had to run with it. I'll try to put more up as soon as I can. Just enjoy this in the meantime. Reviews are appreciated, flames are not. Seriously, if you have to flame a story, chances are you need to get laid too. Why not go do the fun one? Am I right or am I right? Later monkeys._


	4. Loose Ends

**_Chapter 4: Loose Ends_**

This is the disclaimer that says that I don't own the television series "Kim Possible" or any of its characters. Imagine that, a full time college astudent with two part-time jobs who's typing a story in the wee hours of the morning doesn't own a Disney series. What is this world coming to?

* * *

_**London: Present**_

* * *

Kim lurched in pain as a sharp pain erupted from her right arm and then her left rib. Was it a trap? No, Shego was just as surprised as she was. In fact, Shego was shooting behind her, instead of putting double-tap into her heart. They were out in the open with nowhere to run. The asphalt erupted around them as the unknown attacker began to narrow his range of fire. As she fell, she managed to reach her communicator and activate it. 

Kim: "RON! I'M HIT! I'M-"

Ron stopped in his tracks. He could have sworn he had just heard Kim's voice in his receiver. He pressed the device closer in his ear as he tried to reestablish contact.

Ron: "Fox-Delta-One, say again. Fox-Delta-One say again, did not copy last transmission."

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted. It echoed off the buildings and streets around the building he was on. Instinctively, he dropped behind an old chimney and searched the surrounding windows for possible shooters. There was nobody there, the gunfire was coming from the street. Ron stayed low as he moved towards the edge of the roof.

Ron: "Spider-Tango-Five to Menagerie-One come in."

Voice: "Menagerie-One, go ahead Spider."

Ron: "Menagerie, shots fired. Requesting back-up."

Voice: "Be advised, nearest units are approximately 10 minutes away from your current position."

Ron: "Not good enough. It sounds like a war zone out here. Are any birds in the air?"

Voice: "Pelican is in the immediate area."

Ron: "What's it packing"

Voice: "Pelican is fully-loaded."

Ron: "Deploy Wasps and put all extraction teams on alert."

Voice: "Copy Spider-Tango-Five, Wasp E.T.A in three minutes."

Ron: Copy Menagerie, Spider-Tango-Five out."

Ron checked the clip on his P90 submachine gun before continuing on. He could hear bullets ricochet off the street and the surrounding buildings. He felt a small weight scurry from his vest onto his shoulder. It was Ruby, a small naked mole rat. She had proven herself many times to be a worthy successor to the late Rufus. She had been a present from Kim after Rufus passed on. There was a worried tone to the rodent's chattering in Ron's ear.

Ron: "I know. I'm worried about her too. Get back in my pocket, this could get a little rough."

He released the saftey on his weapon and looked over the edge of the building. The gunfire was coming from a dark alley about halfway down the street. A woman dressed in green and black was under a streetlight frantically returning fire. Ron couldn't figure out why she didn't try to run for cover. There were plenty of abandoned buildings around as well as alleys and dumpsters. Wait a minute, she wasn't alone. She seemed to be protecting something. It was hard to see in the darkness, but he could barely make out a bit of red. A cold shiver went down his spine as a sense of realization and dread set in..

Ron: "KIM!"

* * *

_** Undisclosed Location: 4 years earlier**_

* * *

Ron: "...all I'm saying is that my codename really doesn't fit me. Couldn't I be like a wolf or maybe a mongoose? Hey yeah, a mongoose would be great! What do you think?" 

Kim: "It's really not that big a deal Ron."

Ron: "Easy for you to say, you get to be 'Agent Fox'. I'm telling you it's the whole Animology thing all over again."

Kim: "So you want to be a sloth again?"

Ron: "No, I'm saying-"

Kim: "Shh!"

Ron: "What's up?"

Kim: "Do you see that?"

Ron: "Where?"

Kim: "Just across the clearing, about thirty feet past the treeline."

Ron: "Oh yeah, looks like he's at it again."

Kim: "Damn it! How many times do I have to go through this? _(beep)_ Fox-Delta-One to Chameleon-Echo-Three. Fox to Chameleon, respond!"

Chameleon: "What's up boss-lady?"

Kim: "Put it out Chameleon."

Chameleon: "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kim: "I'm talking about that stupid cigar you're smoking in that tree. We can see the glow from our position."

Chameleon: "Come on, do you know how long I waited for these things? It's not my fault we were given an op when these little beauties came in."

Kim: "I don't care, put it out now!"

Ron: "_We need to stop transmitting..._"

Kim: "What'd you say Ron?"

Ron: "Nothing, just talking to myself."

Kim: "Oh, okay. Chameleon, if you don't put that thing out right now..."

Chameleon: "Okay, okay, geeze. Just need to settle my nerves. You don't want me all shakey do ya?."

Kim: "I also don't want to have to pull your butt out of a firefight because you can't go two minutes without lighting up. Now get on your scope and give me a little recon. Fox-Delta-One, out."

Kim groaned in frustration. "Chameleon", aka Nicholas Hunt, was tall and wirey. His jet black hair was alway pulled back in a ponytail. His finely trimmed goatee made him look like a Wallstreet stock broker. He was calm, collected, and beyond arrogant. It was easy for him to wear Kim's nerves raw with his antics. He had been assigned to the team as a sniper; he'd be great if he wasn't always smoking. If it wasn't the glow, it was the smell of fine brandy-dipped cigars that gave him away. Despite his vice, he could hit a target the size of a quarter from a half mile away. It was hard to believe he was only nineteen-years-old.

In the distance, Ron and Kim saw the soft orange glow go out. Kim rolled her eyes as she checked her watch. They were seventeen minutes ahead of schedule. Through her night vision scope, she could make out the target. It was an encampment in a small clearing. The surrounding forest would provide more than enough cover for the entire team. She was doing her best to get a good look at the defenses. It looked simple enough, a couple electrified fences, four watch towers, some motion sensors, and about thirty armed guards. All she needed was a second count from Chameleon and they could move. She felt a tugging on her sleeve as she tried to get a closer look at what the guards were brandishing. It was a familiar feeling, she spoke without having to turn.

Kim: "Not now Ron."

Ron: "...um, KP?"

Kim: "Ron, I told you to go before we left."

Ron: "...not that...Kim, got a sec?"

Kim: "Hold on, I just need to see what these guys are packing."

Ron: "AK-47's and M-16 assault rifles, maybe?"

Kim: "Now, how could you-"

Her blood ran cold as she turned around. Four men in masks and body armor stood over them. The moon reflected a sinister glint off of their red goggles. They were paired off and stood well out of each other's line of fire. It was easy to see that these were not just some hired muscle, they were well trained and ready to fire at the slightest movement. One of them wore a gold stripe on his arm, he was obviously the one in command.

Leader: "Get up! Now!"

Kim: "Damn!"

Leader: "I said get up! Drop your weapons and walk towards me, slowly!"

Seeing they were in no position to react, Kim nodded at Ron. No sooner had their vests touched the ground; they were grabbed and spun around. The plastic cable ties bit into their wrists and elbows as the men made sure they were secure.

Kim: "Geeze, not so tight."

Guard: "Shut up! _(Backhands Kim across the face.)_"

Kim had never been hit so hard. She felt as if her eye would erupt from its socket. Her vision blurred and a copper taste filled her mouth. She could make out Ron's figure lurching forward. His foot shot out and caught her assailant square in the jaw. A second later, a rifle stock was jammed into his gut and he fell beside her. Everything darkened and the voices became muffled as Kim began to lose conciousness. The men stood over the both of them and began to remove their masks.

Leader: "You ain't in Kansas anymore kid..."

* * *

_**London: Present**_

* * *

Ron released the saftey on his P90 submachine gun. He had seen enough. Kim was in trouble and that was all he needed to know. The automatic gunfire had stopped. The only shots being fired were single rounds coming from whoever was protecting Kim. This woman wasn't a part of his team, they had all fanned out from the theatre. None of that mattered now. Ron took a position on the roof and started tracking his sight in the direction of the strange woman's line of fire. All he needed was one muzzle flash. Suddenly a burst came from the shadows, whoever was hiding there had finished reloading and started to fire again. Ron put three short bursts into the shadows. Either he had hit his mark, or the unseen attacker had fled. He waited for a second before turning his attention back to Kim. Blood had begun to pool around her. Quickly, he pulled his buckle from his belt and fastened it to the building and slipped over the side. The three-hundred-pound test cable caught him just above the ground. In a flash he unhooked himself and drew his weapon from around his back. He couldn't believe his eyes as the mystery woman turned around. 

Ron: "Shego!"

Shego: "Oooo, ahhh, surprise, surprise. Can we skip this part? Possible doesn't look so good."

Ron: "I swear if you..."

Shego: "Whoa there Tiger, reign it in. I was being shot at too remember?"

Ron: "So then who-"

Shego: "We really don't have time for this now."

As if on cue, a dull droning noise filled the alleys. Motorcycles, lots of them, were closing on their position. Ron had just enough time to reload his weapon. Before he could object, Shego reached into his vest and pulled out a fresh clip to reload her glock. In an instant, they were surrounded by twenty racing style, black motorcylces. All the riders were femenine in appearance. They were dressed in black leather from head to toe. In unison, three of them dismounted and began to approach Ron and Shego. Beneath the visors, their eyes flashed red. They removed their helmets to reveal blonde hair and robotic faces.

Ron: "The Bee-bee's?"

Be-Bes _(In unison): _"Correct, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron: "But how could..."

Voice: "I believe I can answer that."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. He was short and stocky, but his build was solid. The long leather coat he wore snapped like a whip in the breeze. As he stepped forward, the streetlight revealed his light blue skin and ratty black hair. There were five scars furrowed into his face. It looked as if a wild animal had clawed his face. His eyes were cold. Devoid of any passion, they were like the eyes of a shark. Ron felt his blood begin to boil. It wasn't possible for this man to be standing in front of him. Not after all these years.

Ron: "Drakken!"

Drakken: "Buffoon, it's nice to see you again. Although it's sad to see that you're still keeping poor company."

Ron: "Don't think you know me. I've changed since we last met."

Drakken: "Oh I can see that. Been hitting the old Bowflex have we? Little does it matter. You're not the only one who's changed. Although I'll be the first to admit that my aim still needs some work. I should have been able to kill your little bitch with the first shot."

Ron: "Bastard!"

Ron drew his weapon up to his shoulder and pulled the trigger. At this distance, he didn't need to aim. The full-auto would shred anything unlucky enough to be in front of it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, there was a blur of motion. It stopped in front of Dr. Drakken. It was one of the Bee-bee androids, in her out-streached hand was every one of Ron's bullets. The android crushed them with ease and let them fall to the ground. A wicked smile crawled arcross Drakken's face.

Suddenly he was distracted by the sound of a multi-prop airplane above them. It was flying low, too low. Suddenly two slender oval shaped objects fell from the pitch-black sky and slammed into the street crushing three androids beneath them. Drakken stared in bewilderment as the objects began to click and whir. Five seconds after landing, the objects had transformed into what looked like fighter cockpits with wheels. He tore his eyes away from the scene only to see Ron Stoppable with a sly grin on his face.

Ron: "Wasps. Never leave home without them."

_To be continued..._

_Okay, that was the latest chapter. I'm trying to keep up but school is starting up again soon and that takes priority. If you want to read more, tell me what you think. It helps the motivation quite a bit, not to mention the ego. Now, if it's earlier than 4:00 am when you're reading this. GO TO SLEEP! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SLEEP! (I just love that movie, "PCU". Go check it out.) _


	5. Bad Sitch

Disclaimer No jail time, fines, or lawsuits. To honor this equation, I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They are the property of Disney. One day, we will liberate ourselves from the mouse and his tyrannical rule.

_**Chapter 5: Bad Sitch**_

_**

* * *

Undisclosed Location: 4 years ago

* * *

**_

The room was completely barren with a high ceiling. Thick plastic casings protected bright fluorescent lights. Try as she might, Kim Possible couldn't shake the throbbing pain in her head. Her left eye was swollen shut and the copper taste at the corner of her mouth could only be dried blood. As she came to, she slowly began to pick herself off of the cold cement floor. Her clothes had been changed. Instead of green fatigues, she was left in her undergarments. Suddenly, her mind snapped to full consciousness. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Without warning the large metal door at the far end of the room swung open. Three large men she had never seen before walked in. Seeing her chance, Kim sprung into action. She rushed them and landed a hard right to the face of the first man through the door. As he went down, Kim turned her attention to the second. She spun hard on her heel and connected with a roundhouse kick to his midsection. Before she could turn, her head snapped back. The third man had gotten behind her and grabbed a handful of her thick red hair. With all his might, he flung her against the wall. The back of Kim's head whipped back and hit the wall with a sickening crack. Giving no quarter, the man immediately followed through with a sharp knee to her abdomen. She tried to take in a breath to no avail. She could feel her body bend at the waist and fall over. Strong hands seized her arms and lifted her off the ground. They placed her in a small wooden chair and backed away.

Man 3: "Well, that was stupid and pointless."

Man 1: "I say we return the favor, right now."

Man 3: "Enough, we'll tend to that later. Right now, I think we need to have a little chat with our new friend here."

Kim couldn't care less what they were saying. A bitter taste filled her mouth; stomach acid. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. It was as if she had been bent over a steel pipe. The dull pounding in her head from before was now a sharp throbbing sensation. Slowly, her vision began to unblur and the ringing began to leave her ears.

Man 3: "...you doing here? Who are your handlers?"

Kim: "I don't know what you're talking about. This is a training mission."

Man 3: "Do you guys believe this? My life is a training mission. They don't even send real assassins."

Kim: "No..."

Man 3: "NO?"

Kim: "This is just a training mission."

Man 2: "Like hell it is little girl. They might have told you that, but you're packing real ammo in those little toys of yours."

Kim: "What? No, it's impossible."

Man 3: "Let's try this again. I'll start off with something simple. What is your name?"

Kim: "..."

Man 3: "Don't make me ask twice or I'll stop being a gentleman."

Kim: "...Kim."

Man 3: "Kim, what?"

Kim: "...Pearson."

Man 3: "See, now we're getting somewhere. Now, who are your handlers?"

Kim: "..."

Man 3: "You're gonna protect them? Haven't you figured it out yet? They cut you loose. They told you it was a training mission so you wouldn't freak out."

Kim: "..."

Man:1 "Ah, screw this. I'll make her start talking."

Man 2: "Nah, let's go ask the other one first. He looked like he'd give it up easy."

The last comment caught Kim's attention. She sat up just in time to see the door shut behind them. Before she could speak, the door slammed shut and there was the unmistakable clang of a large lock being engaged. They could have only been talking about Ron. Frantically she looked around the room for something she could use to escape. Sadly there was nothing. The walls and floor were nothing but concrete. Blinding fluorescent lights left no shadows to hide in. The cameras in the four corners of the room ensured that she could not hide. A cold feeling of dread overcame her. This seemed less and less like a training exercise. For the first time, she was truly afraid and completely helpless. Keeping her composure was the last thing she could do. Then, a horrible pained scream echoed from the hall outside. She ran to the metal door and listened. The sound of arcing electricity sounded and the scream came again. There was no doubt in her mind; it was Ron. Frantically, she began to beat her fists against the cold rusting metal. She only stopped when she felt the sharp snap of a knuckle giving way. There was nothing she could do. The last of her strength sapped, Kim Possible broke down and sobbed on the cold concrete floor.

_**

* * *

London: Present

* * *

**_

The falling Wasp units had crushed three of the Bee-Bee's and given Ron the distraction he needed. He pulled a concussion grenade from his vest and hurled it at Drakken. Despite being caught by a Bee-Bee unit, it still had enough punch to knock Drakken off his feet and disorient him. That would give Ron the precious few seconds he needed. He ran over the Shego and lifted Kim over his shoulder; all the while keeping his P90 submachine gun trained on the closest group of androids.

Ron: "Take her."

Shego: "What?"

Ron: "I said take her. We have to get out of here."

Shego: "Hey, hey, hey. How am I supposed to pilot _that_ with _her_ in my lap?"

Ron: "Don't worry, you won't have to. Just hold on to her and let me take care of the rest."

Shego: "Wait wha-"

Ron: "Wasp unit 2, voice activation. Track on Wasp unit 1 and follow. Three meter interval. Initiate."

Kim began to come around as Ron placed her in the reluctant Shego's lap. In a daze, she could barely make out Ron's face as he set her down.

Kim: "R-Ron..."

Ron: "Hold on tight KP, this is gonna be a little tight."

Shego: "Sleeping beauty coming around?"

Ron: "You just make sure she doesn't move too much."

Shego: "Yeah, got it. Let's go."

Drakken had shaken off the effects of the flash-bang. His eyes focused in time to see his prey mount the vehicles that had fallen out of the sky. Before he could order his androids into action, the strange vehicles sprang to life. Wheels screeched on the asphalt as they lurched forward. They zipped in and out of the formation of Bee-Bee's and motorcycles.

Drakken: "Don't just stand there you walking tin scraps! GET THEM!"

In unison, the androids mounted their motorcycles and fired the engines. The high performance machines screamed down the street like a long black dragon in the London night. Drakken laughed. It would only be a matter of time before he could continue his work without any worries of being stopped.

Buildings flew by in seconds as Ron piloted the Wasp units through the city. The automatic pilot in the second unit exactly duplicated his every move. He knew it wouldn't be long until the Bee-bee androids caught up to them. He called up an L-Sat location of his position and an overhead map of the city.

Ron: "Spider-Tango-Five to Menagerie-One."

Menagerie: "Menagerie-One, go ahead Spider."

Ron: "I am requesting immediate extraction. Fox is wounded and I have multiple unfriendlies in pursuit."

Menagerie: "Can you neutralize the threat?"

Ron: "Negative Menagerie. I am outnumbered and outgunned."

Menagerie: "Copy Spider. Proceed to extraction point Nevada-Two."

Ron: "Advise remaining units to proceed to extraction point and take fire-point procedures. I also need an open transmission to the extraction unit."

Menagerie: "Copy Spider-Tango-Five. Remaining units are being recalled, and you have open transmission. E.T.A?"

Ron: "Approximately five minutes. Spider-Tango-Five out."

Just as he ended his transmission, the whine of high-performance engines surrounded Ron's Wasp. The Bee-Bee's had managed to creep up on him while he was making his preparations. They were flying down the street without headlights. They must have had night vision or thermal imaging. Ron looked to his right as one of the Bee-Bee androids leapt from its motorcycle. Acting quickly, he hit the brakes and dodged left. The android slammed into the asphalt, shattering its arms and upper torso. Ron took the offensive and rammed the android in front of him. The bike spun out of control and slammed into the side of an old building. A thunderous explosion rocked the quiet night as a huge fireball illuminated the sky. The Bee-bee unit on his left drew a long metallic whip from its forearm and snapped it on the Wasp's hull. The night air rushed in through the foot-long gash the whip and cut into hull. Ron turned on the rear-camera to check on the other Wasp's situation. The second unit wasn't faring any better. An android had climbed onto the roof and torn open a large hole. There was a familiar flash of green as a gloved hand shot out and ripped a chunk out of the android's torso. It went limp and fell away into the night. Ron knew they couldn't keep this up for long; and fortunately they wouldn't have to.

Ron: "Spider-Tango-Five to Extraction Unit Nevada-Two."

Ex. Unit: "Copy Spider, lay it on me."

Ron: "Is that you Ox?"

Ox: "None other. The rest of the team is here too. We're just waiting for you to punch the ticket."

Ron: "Ox, we're coming in hot with a lot of bad company. I need you and Dragonfly to lay out the welcome mat."

Ox: "You got it bro. Anything else?"

Ron: "Yeah, put Med-lab on alert. Fox is wounded and we're about thirty seconds out."

Ox: "Copy, Fullback is in motion and welcome mat is ready. Ox-Lima-Seven Out."

The Wasps made a hard turn around the corner in front of an abandoned Subway station. Ron gunned the engine crashed through the rod-iron gate. He took on the sharp turns inside the station at full speed. The darkness often only left him with split seconds to act. All the while, the small motorcycles tried to position themselves around the Wasp units only to be slammed into the walls. The subway platform was a welcome sight as Ron opened the channel to the other unit.

Ron: "Hold on, this is gonna get a little close."

Shego: "WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF ROOM!"

Ron: "Don't worry."

As if on cue, a lone subway car shot out of the tunnel at full speed. It was completely blacked out and showed no signs of slowing. The side opened up to reveal a large empty space and two figures flanking either side. One was a mountain of a man with a crew cut and large steel-cable arms holding a huge gatling gun. The other was a petite Asian-looking girl with a grenade launcher primed and ready to go. Without warning, they cut loose. The tunnel lit up as rounds from the Gatling gun ripped androids to shreds. Grenades lobbed overhead prevented any other pursuit. At the final second before slamming into the wall, Ron jumped the Wasp from the platform and landed into the train car followed immediately by the other unit.

Ron took a moment to breathe before opening his cockpit. The others had already opened the second unit and were lifting Kim out. They were curious as to the identity of the second passenger. Ox stowed his weapon and walked over to Ron. His heavy hand almost knocked Ron over as he slapped him on the back.

Ox: "Nice job boss."

Ron: "Thanks, how's Kim?"

Ox: "She'll be fine. Doesn't look like she took any direct hits. I'm guessing that one in the ribs sent her into shock. We'll get her patched up and she'll come out of it in a day or two."

Ron: "Sounds good."

Kim was placed on a small stretcher and was wheeled towards the front of the train car. Her eye caught Ron's and she motioned for ones pushing her to stop.

Kim: "Hey Ron."

Ron (doesn't look at her): "Hey."

Kim: "Thanks, you always come through for me."

Ron: "Yeah."

Just then the door to the front compartment opened. Chameleon, aka Nicholas Hunt, walked through and rushed to Kim's side. He kneeled by her side and brushed the hair from her face.

Nick: "Hey babe."

Kim: "Oh...hey."

Nick: "You okay?"

Kim: "Yeah, it was just a close call. Good thing I had Ron backing me up."

Nick: "No kidding. You go get patched up. I'll come by later to see how you're doing."

Kim: "...ok...sounds great."

Nicholas leaned over and placed a long tender kiss on Kim's lips. Ron tensed up and turned away. With a nod from Nicholas the medics wheeled Kim away. Before the door closed, she looked over towards Ron.

Kim: "...later, Ron."

Ron: "Yeah, later KP."

The door closed and Ron began to take off his gear. When he was done he motioned for Shego to follow him into the other car. Nicholas looked over in his direction with a sly grin on his face.

Nick: "Close shave huh? Good thing you were there to bring her back to me."

Ron: "Fuck you, Nick. I got to go talk to Leon."

Ron led Shego into the other car with his fists balled up into white knuckles. His teeth clenched as he felt Shego put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

Shego: "My, my, my. Now _this_ is interesting. I gotta hear more."

Ron: "It's complicated. Now shut-up and follow me."

_-To be continued..._

_Ooooo, scandalous. Ron and Kim not together...again? What could have happened? Is it related to that botched "training mission? Only one way to find out. Write me, review. Just give me some feedback so I can finish the story. Till next time space-rangers._


	6. Long Story

I don't own Kim Possible. The series is property of the Disney Cooperation, just as the rest of the world will be by the end of the decade. ALL HAIL THE MOUSE!

_**Chapter 6: Long Story**_

_**

* * *

Undisclosed Location: 4 years ago

* * *

**_

Ron Stoppable sat in the middle of his concrete cell. His body was numb from the punishments that had been inflicted on him. He took small consolation in the fact that his captors hadn't been able to break him. If they wanted something, it was more reason for them not to kill him. The moment he broke, he would be useless and disposable. He had to find a way to escape, he had to find Kim. The men who held him had a pattern; he could almost predict when they would come back even though he had lost all track of real time. If he could just- The door flung open and sent Ron's heart racing. They had come early. As quickly as he could, he stumbled towards the farthest corner of the room. If they couldn't get behind him, he might have a chance this time.

The men entered the room but made no movement towards him. They just stood there, studying him. Without a word, the leader walked over and looked into Ron's eyes. The man's face was calm and his movements were slow and deliberate. He sighed heavily before speaking to Ron.

Leader: "I gotta say kid, you're pretty damn tough. I'd expected to learn a lot more than your name by now."

Ron: "Well, I can't say this has been a slice of heaven for me either pal."

Leader: "You really need to drop the attitude. It's far from impressive and it's starting to grate on my nerves."

Ron: "Sorry, I guess electricity makes me a little uppity."

Leader: "You really should have just cooperated. Then I wouldn't have had to talk to your partner."

Ron: "KIM? You better not have-"

Leader: "You really didn't leave me with much choice there. But I did get some good information. She gave me one name already but passed out before I could get the rest. So why not end this before I have to wake her up. All I need is one more name and we'll take you to the border."

Ron: "You're lying. Kim would never tell you anything. She's too strong for a bunch of cowards like you."

The man on the right-hand side of the door snickered and walked towards the leader. He had a bundle in his hand that Ron couldn't make out. With a devilish grin he threw it at Ron's feet.

Man: "You wish buddy. Everyone breaks here. Even your little girlfriend over there. I gotta say man; I like your taste in women. She's a fighter; scratched me up something fierce."

Ron: "You bastard."

Man: "Ain't you gonna open your birthday present? I wrapped it special just for you."

Ron reached down slowly and picked up the bundle. I was white cloth speckled with red. In horror, Ron uncrumpled it. It was a small shirt. It was stretched badly with holes all over it. The blood down the front had soaked through to back. He pulled the shirt close to his face and breathed in. It was Kim's scent; he was sure of it. The red hair on the collar removed all doubt from his mind. His eyes filled with rage. He was about to lunge at the man when a small piece of cloth fell from inside of the shirt.

Man: "Oops. Looks like you got a special treat with that one."

Ron looked down, at the small white piece of cloth. He couldn't make out what it was. An uneasy feeling fell over him as the man's sadistic smile widened. Ron reached down to pick it up. It was soaking wet; whatever it was. He used his thumb and index finger to pick it up. As he lifted, the small cloth unraveled itself. It was a pair of women's underwear. They had small spots of blood on them and there was a visible hole in the crotch area. The blood left Ron's face as his eyes shot towards the man.

Man: "I'll tell you what. That little dish is finger lickin good. I think I'm gonna go back for seconds."

Ron: "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL-"

Ron lunged at the man in a blind rage. His hands were almost around his throat when a heavy blow landed on his neck. Everything went black. He could feel the cold cement on his cheek. Ron looked up to see the heavy metal door closing. He stumbled to his feet and staggered towards the door. The thoughts of what Kim was going through made him sick. He vomited on the floor as he leaned against the door. Before the taste of bile left his mouth, he began to shout at the top of his lungs.

Ron: "GET BACK HERE! I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! For the love of God, just leave her alone."

A buzzer sounded and the door unlocked. It slid open slowly. Confused, Ron began to peek out when the familiar sound of footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Though his body was wracked with pain, he pulled himself to his feet and waited. He was going to get even or die trying. To his astonishment, he recognized the face that came out of the shadows. It was Leon, his teacher and commander.

Leon: "You broke Stoppable. That's unacceptable. I don't want it to happen again."

Ron: "What?"

Leon: "It took two days, five hours and thirteen minutes for them to make you talk. You lasted quite a bit longer than most new recruits. But we don't give prizes for second place around here."

Ron: "Wait, you're telling me that..."

Leon: "The gruelish hell you've been living in has all been just an exercise? Yes. And yes, it's only been a bit longer than two days. I'm afraid torture tends to mess with your perception of time."

Ron: "Where's Kim?"

Leon: "She's fine."

Ron: "That isn't what I asked."

Leon: "She's on her way. You ended the exercise and she is being debriefed also."

Ron: "What did you do to her?"

Leon: "Surprisingly little. She has a tendency to punish herself. We'll have to work on that."

Suddenly there was a commotion behind Leon. The crowd of agents and medical staff were pushed aside as Kim hurried into the room. Tear filled her eyes as she threw her arms around Ron's neck. A part of him wanted to scream out in pain, the rest was just happy to see Kim alive. After what seemed like an eternity, she let go and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stepped back and took a good look at Ron. He looked like he had been blindfolded and let loose in a construction yard. Sadness and relief began to give way to feelings of anger as she turned to face Leon. She balled up her good hand and began to square off.

Leon: "Really, don't tell me you haven't learned anything from this."

Kim: "Maybe you could explain what the hell we were supposed to learn by being tortured for two days."

Leon: "That every action has consequences Ms. Possible. And more importantly, you must never allow yourselves to be caught."

Kim: "What a load."

Leon: "Don't believe me? I don't care. I just hope you never have to learn the hard way that what just happened here was light in comparison to what really happens in the field. Now, the medical staff is going to take care of you and observe you both for the night. The debriefing will conclude tomorrow and then you will be sent home for a week of R&R. Questions? No? Good."

Having the last word, Leon turned and exited the room followed by Kim and Ron's "captors". The medical staff tenderly lifted the pair into wheelchairs and took them to a nearby infirmary. The both of them were silent as their cuts and burns were disinfected and dressed. Kim had her share of bumps and bruises. Her eye had begun to heal, but it was still puffy and hard to see out of. The worst of her injuries was her right hand. She had tried so hard to get to Ron that she had cracked a knuckle pounding on the cell door. None of that mattered now, she was just glad to be by his side now. Her eyes never left his as they were treated side by side.

Ron's wounds were a bit more severe than Kim's. The electrical burns on his back would take time to heal, but he was assured that the scarring would be minimal. He had a large cut under his right eye from fighting with the guards that needed to be stitched up. His bruised ribs made every breath painful. It would heal with rest, just like everything else. As he stared back into Kim's eyes, his mind wandered. What had he gotten himself into? He never joined sports in school because it was too rough. Now he was expected to be able to endure hours of torture on end. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep in his own bed; if he could.

_**

* * *

London (Abandoned Tunnel System): Present

* * *

**_

Ron sat quietly and waited for Leon to appear. He tried to ignore the Shego's cat-like stare. She had been studying him ever since they boarded the train. Her smirk was unsettling and brought back uncomfortable memories for him. He stood up and began to stretch his tensed muscles. Slowly he could feel the nervous knots loosen and melt away. All the while he could feel Shego's stare on his back. He wasn't surprised when she broke the silence, just frustrated.

Shego: "So..."

Ron: "Yeah?"

Shego: "What happened with you and Possible?"

Ron: "That's none of your business."

Shego: "Come on, it's been soooo long since I've had something juicy to dish about."

Ron: "..."

Shego: "Fine, be that way. Since when did _you_ become so serious?"

Ron: "...About four years ago."

Shego: "Oh?"

Before Ron could continue, the door to the small compartment opened. It was Leon with a stack of folders under his arm. He sat down and lit a cigar. He took a couple of long puffs before scratching his head and continuing on with the matter at hand.

Leon: "Ronald, could you tell me what the hell has been going on tonight?"

Ron: "I'm a little shaky on the details myself sir."

Leon: "Ok, why don't you tell me what you do know?"

Ron: "Well, we were deployed earlier this evening to observe Sumauri Defense Minister, Khaleed Amereshk. Our intelligence led us to the conclusion that he was dealing in stolen technology and information from the U.S. State Department and Pentagon. We followed him to the Old Royale Theatre in London where we believed he was going to make a deal with an unknown party. However, before we could make contact, Amereshk was shot twice in the chest and once in the head as he stood on an outdoor terrace. Fox-"

Shego: "Ha! Sorry, it's a little strange hearing him talk like this. And 'Fox', seriously, what's that about?"

Leon: "Continue."

Ron: "As I was saying, Fox is the only one who reported seeing a muzzle flash from her position. She initiated pursuit of the subject."

Leon: "Where was the rest of the team?"

Ron: "Ox and Dragonfly got caught in the commotion when the crowd panicked. Chameleon was on the other side of the theatre when the shooting started. And I was in the surveillance van. When I lost tack of Fox, I contacted her through internal communication. She activated a location marker and I followed as backup."

Leon: "And you proceeded on foot why?"

Ron: "The traffic around the theatre was grid locked sir. I deployed my team in a two-mile radius around the theatre to search for accomplices. When I closed in on Fox's position, I heard gunfire. I called in for support and had two Wasp units deployed."

Leon: "That's enough, I monitored transmissions from there. Now who were these unfriendlies you were talking about?"

Ron: "That's just the thing. It was Dr. Drakken?"

Leon: "You mean, Dr. Drew Lipsky? How is that possible?"

Ron: "I don't know, but I believe she might be able to help us out there." _(Points to Shego)_

Leon: "Ah yes, Ms. Sheila Gordon, aka 'Shego'. I'm curious to know how you are here when you're supposed to be locked up in a maximum security cell."

Ron: "Sheila?"

Shego: "Hey hey hey. First off, nobody said you could use that name. Let's keep this professional. Second, how and why I escaped is part of the reason I'm here now."

Leon: "I'm listening."

Shego: "I'll bet you are. Before I go on, can I get a whisky sour over here? It's been one hell of a week."

_**

* * *

Undisclosed Location: 4 years ago

* * *

**_

Ron was changing back into his normal attire when Leon entered the locker room. Ron didn't have to turn to see him. The stylish Italian shoes always clicked in a slow methodical fashion when he walked.

Ron: "Did you need something Leon?"

Leon: "Look, Stoppable. I know you're mad, but I need you to understand. It's a hard lesson to learn, but it just might save your life someday. Everyone here has had to go through the same course."

Ron: "Everyone else here volunteered."

Leon: "I suppose that's fair point, if not a little off. Not everyone here volunteered. But that's not the point. I came to talk to you about how you were captured in the first place."

Ron: "It was a trap from the beginning. There was no way for us not to get caught, so what do you want to talk about?"

Leon: "Yes, you were going to be captured no matter what. However, you weren't supposed to be caught until later in the exercise. Do you know how we found you and Possible?"

Ron: "It was the transmission."

Leon: "Which one?"

Ron: "Between Kim and-"

Leon: "I want you to get in the habit of using codenames."

Ron: "Right. It was the transmission between Fox and Chameleon."

Leon: "What about it?"

Ron: "The channel was open too long."

Leon: "That's right. I was monitoring all transmissions that night. I heard you in the background when Fox was arguing with Chameleon. You knew that you had to close the channel, why didn't you tell Fox?"

Ron: "I don't know. I guess..."

Leon: "You're used to her being the leader, right? Look Stoppable, I didn't make you second in command of this team because you and Ms. Possible are friends. You're there because I need you to balance her out."

Ron: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon: "It means that ever since you both can remember she's been excellent at everything she's ever tried, correct?"

Ron: "Well, yeah I guess."

Leon: "That kind of excellence has a way of breeding arrogance and overconfidence. Fortunately, you were always there to keep her grounded. You provided her with a sense of vulnerability that she might have lacked without you around. Ms. Possible tends to see extreme situations as obstacles that can be overcome. You on the other hand see very real dangers of these situations. It's not an act of cowardice to run from a giant robot, it's just good common sense. That's where the sense of balance comes in. We watched the both of you for a long time before recruitment. You act as an anchor for Kim, and she pushes you to your limits. It's a very delicate balance that works."

Ron: "So I hold her back and she pushes me?"

Leon: "It's a little more than that. She's the quintessential Alpha; she's smart, strong, and demands perfection. Sometimes that can lead to problems though. Your experience in the field is proof enough."

Ron: "What do you mean?"

Leon: "Think about it. The radio...Chameleon..."

Ron: "She had to be in control. She wouldn't give up until Chameleon put out his cigar."

Leon: "Bingo. Whether she realized it or not, in her mind, it became less about Mr. Hunt putting himself in danger and more about being right. So the transmission was open long enough for us track and you were captured. If she had given her order once and stopped transmitting, we would have only caught Nicholas at first and he would have learned to follow orders when they're given."

Ron: "So you need me because I keep Kim grounded?"

Leon: "That, and you have almost as much field time as she does. You two are the most experienced recruits we have in the program. It's a first for newcomers to be so well versed in the art of infiltration. We believe that you can teach the others in the program. Kim is somewhat intimidating to them, where you are a bit closer to their level. As second-in-command, you are going to serve as a bridge between Ms. Possible and the rest of the team."

_**

* * *

St. Rose University Area: 3 years ago

* * *

**_

Ron and Kim were quiet as they pulled into their apartment complex. Their first "official" mission had been more taxing than either of them had expected. Who would have guessed that Peruvian guerillas would be so well funded? None of that really mattered right now. The job was done and they were home. Ron sleepily parked the car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He'd stopped listening to Wade's analysis a long time ago. This was the part of the job he really hated, every mission had to be analyzed, recorded, and recapped before the file was closed. Being polite, Kim tried to hide a yawn while listening to Wade.

Wade: "...and that about wraps up things on my end. Anything else to add?"

Ron: "_Sigh_."

Wade: "What was that?"

Kim: "Nothing, we're done here too."

Wade: "Great. In that case, you two get some rest. I'll contact you when I finish analyzing the rest of the team's data."

Kim: "Please and thank-you."

Kim turned off the communicator and returned her attention to Ron. The car was silent as they sat there. Ron's breathing had become deep as he rested his head on the steering wheel. Kim could tell that he had dozed off. As gently as possible, she tried to rouse him. Not getting any response, she began to nudge his shoulder. A sleepy voice responded.

Ron: "Please don't do that. I hurt."

Kim: "Where do you hurt babe?"

Ron: "Everywhere. I didn't even know my hair _could_ hurt until now."

Kim: "Awwwe, poor Ronny."

Ron: "Don't mock me Kim, that was the biggest freaking jaguar I've ever seen."

Kim: "Um, that was the only jaguar you've ever seen."

Ron: "Merely semantics. It didn't help that Ox fell on me."

Kim: "Yeah, I thought you wanted him to jump into the river behind you."

Ron: "That was my idea, apparently, he didn't see it."

Kim: "Well come on, you gotta help me with the luggage."

Ron: "Can't we just leave it until morning?"

Kim: "I'm not leaving weapons and top secret technology in the trunk overnight. Come on, help me."

Ron: "Doesn't that usually mean I carry all the big stuff and you get the backpacks?"

Kim: "Pleeaasse? You have all those big, strong muscles and I'm just a little girl."

Ron: "Funny how you're weak and defenseless when you don't want to do something."

Kim: "Puullleeezzee?"

Ron: "Oh no. You better not be doing it. I'm not looking at you if you're doing it."

Kim: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron reluctantly looked up from the steering wheel. It was just as he feared. Kim had pulled out the big guns; the ever feared "puppy-dog pout". Ron chuckled to himself as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. After all these years, she could still get him with that one look. He hefted the duffel bags over his shoulders and prepared for his long journey up the stairs. Being on the third floor didn't seem like a lot of trouble when they first looked at the apartment. It was quiet and had a great view of the nearby campus. Now it seemed like the Mt. Everest of apartment buildings. Kim took the backpacks out of the trunk and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek.

Kim: "Hurry on up and I'll have a surprise for you."

Ron: "_Ugn_...can't wait."

Ron watched Kim bound effortlessly up the stairs. Her red hair shined in the bright afternoon sun. Her every step was as if she was riding the wind itself. He shook his head and adjusted the heavy bags on his shoulders.

Ron: "Hey wake up, Ruby. If I gotta do this, you're gonna keep me company."

The bulge in Ron's vest began to stir. A sleepy naked mole rat poked her head out of the pocked and yawned. She had been a present from Kim. Ron's first pet, Rufus, had long since passed away. Although she could never replace Rufus, Ruby was every bit as smart as her predecessor. She was however, a bit daintier than Rufus. She preferred to dine on fresh vegetables, rather than fast food. Her temperament wasn't as fiery either; she often sat on Ron's shoulder studying her surroundings and the people around her quietly. At Ron's request, she shook off her nap and scampered up his arm to the top of his head and kept him company on the long way up the stairs.

Ron thought his arms were going to fall off as he opened the door to the apartment. Kim was nowhere in sight, but the small sofa was. He let the bags fall from his shoulders by the door and flopped on the small blue sofa. Finally, he could let his tired muscles relax completely. He could feel the tension leave his body as the afternoon sun peeked through the curtains.

Kim heard the door close and the telltale sound of Ron flopping on the sofa. Her heart fluttered as a playful smile appeared on her face. It had been so long since they had any time to themselves. They had arrived home just in time for spring break. For one week, they didn't have to worry about school or missions _(at least that's what Leon told them)_. She had shed her jeans and t-shirt for something a little more comfortable. Ron's old jersey was a bit worn and had its fair share of holes. Kim had long since insisted that he not wear it in public anymore, but it still had its uses. She took a moment to check herself in the bedroom mirror. Although she wasn't the vain type, Kim had to admit she looked pretty "hot". Her long legs flowed elegantly from the bottom of the oversized garment. Her hair was slightly disheveled and fell playfully over her shoulders and face. The warm afternoon sun gave her skin a slight glow. Slowly she tiptoed into the small living room. She stepped in front of the small blue couch, slowly twirling her hair with her fingers. Her playful smile was replaced with confusion.

Ruby, the small pink mole rat, looked up from her perch on Ron's head and quietly shook her head at Kim. Ron was slumped over on the couch. His chest rose and fell slowly. Kim sighed to herself; perhaps another time. She walked around to the other side of the couch and curled up next to him. She draped his slumbering arm over herself and rested her head on his chest. The steady thumping of his heart began to lull her to sleep as well. As she drifted into well-deserved slumber, she began to wonder. Is this the way it was always going to be? Was it always going to be one mission after another followed by long naps on the couch? She pushed the thought out of her mind. That was a matter for another day.

_**

* * *

London (Abandoned Tunnel System): Present

* * *

**_

Shego took a long sip of her whiskey sour. It had been so long since she had anything slightly alcoholic. The warm feeling had been missed but not forgotten. She studied the eyes watching her. Ron Stoppable had grown into a regular macho-man. His wiry, boyish figure was now tall and toned. His eyes were no longer wide-eyed and sheepish. Now they were hard and confident. The other man was a bit of a mystery. He was tall and well dressed. An aura of experience seemed to exude from his presence. He folded his legs like a regular gentleman but she could tell that he was ready to spring into action should the need arise.

Shego: "_Aahh_. That hit the spot. Now then, what was the question?"

Ron: "How did you and Drakken escape?"

Shego: "Well Drakken never had to escape. I already told Possible this, but he had left a clone in his place the last time. And that's what you locked up."

Leon: "And yourself?"

Shego: "Well, it turns out that Drakken wanted me to stew in my own juices for a while. That's why he left me in that stinking hole until a couple months ago. When the time came, he sprung me with his little "Barbie" army."

Leon: "Pardon?"

Ron: "The androids, their called 'Bee-bees'. They're capable of incredible speeds. Sometimes they can't be seen with the naked eye."

Shego: "Yeah, okay. Back to me now. Anyway, they busted me out and replaced me with a Syntho-drone."

Leon: "What's a-"

Ron: "Basically, it's a cut-rate clone. Not very reliable in combat, but it can pass for human with the right programming."

Shego: "Is he gonna keep doing that, or can I finish? So anyway, he busted me out and started showing me everything he's been up to for the past five years. I gotta tell you, I was impressed. Turns out he hid a nice chunk of change from that whole 'Bueno Nacho' thing. He's been building his little toys for sometime now."

Ron: "So why aren't you with him now? It's hard to imagine you passed on a chance like that."

Shego: "Look, Drakken has changed a lot. He's tightened up his game and gotten a hell of a lot meaner. Truthfully, I thought hard about staying."

Leon: "So what changed your mind?"

Shego: "The Maddness Project, he's got it. And I saw what he's planning to do with it. I'm bad, but I don't see the profit in the Apocalypse."

_To be continued..._

_And that's where we'll leave off with this chapter. Look forward to Shego's story next time. And how exactly did Kim end up with that Nicholas Hunt guy? Will the author finally give into the demons in his head telling him to set fires to all of the Starbuck's in the area? Only one way to find out, stay tuned._


	7. MADDNESS

Hello valued patrons. Today on Disclaimer Theatre we present "Kim Possible is property of Disney" starring Clint Eastwood, Jessica Alba, Mickey Rourke, and of course David Caradine. Please keep your seats until the end of the performance.

_**Chapter 7: MADDNESS**_

_**

* * *

London: Present

* * *

**_

The train came to a stop in an abandoned railway station. Dust and cobwebs covered everything in sight. The well maintained track was the only evidence that anyone from the world above even knew about its existence. Daniel Steele, a.k.a. "Ox", was waiting outside of the door where Ron, Leon and a strange woman were meeting. Daniel was a big man. At 6' 10", he towered over his teammates. His 250 pounds of muscle made him an intimidating figure to just about anyone who crossed his path. His crew cut hair was a reflection of the no nonsense attitude he took in life. Even though his presence was overpowering, Daniel was surprisingly kind-hearted. He had no problem listening to other people's worries and trying to offer advice. He came from the ideal American family. His father was a Lieutenant Colonel in the U.S. Army and his mother was a high school science teacher. They were a loving family and always encouraged him to do his best in whatever he tried. Daniel was an athletic phenom. He excelled in every sport he ever tried. His first place achievements included: football, baseball, swimming, wrestling, weight lifting, tae kwan do, and even archery. The only thing that kept him from earning even more trophies and titles was the limited hours in the day. He had just accepted an athletic scholarship to Notre Dame when Leon recruited him. Although it wasn't the life he had imagined for himself, Daniel could never resist a challenge. He saw his recruitment as a chance to test his physical limits and do some good for the country he loved so much.

Across from him, a small Asian girl sat in an armchair furiously typing in her laptop computer. She was "Dragonfly", a.k.a. Yuri Himura. She was a very petite young woman. She kept her hair shoulder length, but nobody could tell what color it was going to be from day to day. The colors ranged the entire gambit from bright orange to purple depending on her mood. Currently she had opted for her natural black accented with red streaks. She was barely 5'5" and 115 pounds, but only a fool would think that made any difference. Only Kim Possible matched her speed and agility in the field. Yuri served as the team's resident computer and technology specialist. Her parents were among the top software engineers in Japan. As a result, Yuri always had the latest technology to tinker with at home. She became quite adept at assembling circuit boards and other hardware. It was a way for her and her parents to share time together even while they were busy. As the years passed, Yuri developed into a very quiet young woman. She liked to watch and analyze people before interacting with them personally. She didn't speak much either. When she did, it was rarely in sentences; she often expressed herself in no more than three words at a time. Anyone who didn't know her might characterize her as cold and distant when in fact, she was just trying to be efficient. Why should she use ten words when one would do just fine? Most people didn't know what to make of her right away. The only person she stuck around on a regular basis was Ox. They were exact opposites, but she liked him for some reason. He was interesting to observe. He never seemed bothered by her lack of expression. He often spoke enough for the both of them. She would contribute a word or two to let him know where she stood on issues. Even though their conversations seemed one-sided, they worked well as a team, often not needing to speak at all to accomplish a task.

Ox sighed as he waited for Ron and Leon to exit the room. He didn't like the waiting. It seemed like a waste of valuable time to him. It was during these times that he wished he knew more about technology and things of that nature. The techies in the outfit never seemed bored. They were always working on something, just like Dragonfly.

_(Author's Note: I just wanted to remind you at this point that Dragonfly doesn't talk much. So much of her part will be expressed through her physical movements and mannerisms.)_

Daniel: "Hey Yuri, what do you think they're talking about in there?"

Yuri: _Shrugs her shoulders._

Daniel: "Do you know who's in there with them?"

Yuri: "Shego."

Daniel: "No foolin'? Wasn't she that wacko's assistant a few years back? I thought she was locked up for fifty years or something like that. You gotta wonder how she got mixed up in something like the Maddness Project."

Yuri: _Continues typing_.

Daniel: "Hey, where's Chameleon?"

Yuri: _Points towards the infirmary._

Daniel: "Of course. I'll never understand what Kim sees in that guy."

Yuri: _Nods her head_ "Anomalous."

Daniel: "Huh?"

Yuri: _Tosses him a pocket dictionary._

Daniel: "Oh, yeah. That about sums it up. I mean, I know he's a part of the team and all, but I just don't trust that guy. He acts like he's always sizing people up. I'll tell you what, if we were just regular dudes on the street I would have called his bluff a long time ago."

Yuri: "Likewise."

Inside, the interrogation continued. Leon and Ron knew they couldn't trust Shego. She was one of the most cunning mercenaries in the world, her reputation was well known in the underworld. Heaven only knows why she stuck around with Dr. Drakken for all those years. Some theorized it was because he crossed paths with Kim Possible regularly. Kim had been the only person to ever beat her. It had been a mark on her otherwise spotless criminal record and had undoubtedly hurt her pride. Regardless of the past, Shego was their only lead now that Amereshk was dead.

Leon: "So I gather that you know what the **M.A.D.D.N.E.S.S.** Project is and it's effects."

Shego: "Oh yeah, I know about it. **M**ental **A**ugmentation **D**etrimental to **D**evelopment of **N**eurological **E**mpathic and **S**ynaptic **S**ystems. Put simply, it's a bio-weapon that can turn your enemies into vegetables. But it doesn't stop there, even if somebody is not directly affected, it continues on into the gene pool until a vaccination is administered. Babies are born with little or no brain activity. You hold your enemies' future hostage until they give in. Pretty nasty stuff."

Leon: "Which is exactly why the project was terminated. All research was said to have been destroyed. That was supposed to include the only remaining sample of the pathogen."

Shego: "Look, I don't know how he got it. But I do know what he wants to do with it."

_**

* * *

Dr. Drakken's Laboratory: 2 months ago

* * *

**_

Shego opened her eyes. The pounding in her head wouldn't go away. She began to take in her surroundings as her vision cleared. The room was large and luxurious. Fine furniture and sculptures accented the contemporary design. The bed she laid in was large and elegant. Her prison jumpsuit had been replaced with emerald green silk pajamas. Her hair had been brushed and braided. Slowly she pulled the heavy covers off of herself and got out of the bed. The black marble floor was cold to the touch and a chill hung in the air. Slowly she crept to the large wooden doors at the other end of the room. She opened them only slightly so that she could see into the hallway. Two figures stood outside of her door. They were both feminine and dressed in black leather. Shego shut the door as a quietly as she could. Wherever she was, it didn't seem like she was free yet. She tried desperately to remember how she had gotten here.

The last thing she could remember was lying down to sleep after another day of never-ending routine inside the prison walls. Her head was pounding as another migraine began. It was an unwelcome side effect of the chemicals used to inhibit her energy bursts. Many doctors had tried to ease her pain, but nothing worked. She had learned to deal with the pain. Sleep was elusive. At best she could manage about two to three hours a night. She had woken with a start when she felt the presence of somebody in her small cell. A dark figure stood over her and sprayed a foul smelling mist in her face. After that, she couldn't remember anything. Suddenly, the large oak door groaned and swung open. With reflexes forged by a life of violence, Shego leapt back and assumed a fighting posture. Her piercing eyes soon recognized the figures entering the room. The first two were clearly not human, their metallic features and glowing red eyes could only belong to androids. Behind them, a ghost from her past followed.

Drakken: "Hello Shego."

Shego: "YOU! How did...aren't you..."

Drakken: "Come now Shego, did you really think they could lock _me_ up? I'm not some two-bit hood that can be jailed and forgotten by the world."

Shego: "How did you get out?"

Drakken: "Oh please, I never went in to begin with. The authorities are currently detaining a well programmed clone."

Shego: "A clone? So that means... You bastard!"

Drakken: "Don't be upset. You're the one that never wanted anything to do with my cloning research. As it is, it was quite an undertaking to create a Syntho-drone that looked like you. And the programming, I couldn't tell you how many nightmares-"

Shego: "You made a Syntho-drone of me?"

Drakken: "Well of course. Empty cells raise too many questions. As long as everyone knows where we are, they have no need to look for us."

Shego: "So what's the deal? Why'd you wait until now to spring me?"

Drakken: "I told you. The drone was-"

Shego: "Don't give me that crap! You may be a cut-rate scientist, but you know Syntho-drones better than anyone. You could've had one ready in a year."

Drakken: "Very true, it did take only a year to create."

Shego: "So why did you wait."

Drakken: "Because Shego, I wanted you to cool your heels for a while. You needed to know what it is to be truly defeated. You needed to fell the crushing weight that is being completely helpless. Maybe now, you'll be a bit more appreciative of what you have here."

Shego: "Excuse me? I'll admit that I'm glad to be out, but don't think for a minute that makes me indebted to you. If you want to hire me, you know my rate."

Drakken: "That's not the way it works Shego. You see, I also have something you might find interesting."

Shego: "And just what would that be?"

Drakken reached into his pocked and pulled out a small glowing green syringe. He sneered devilishly as Shego watched him with a curious eye.

Drakken: "I can give back what they've taken from you."

Shego: "You mean..."

Drakken: "That's right. You can have your powers back and make those nasty side effects go away. You see, I managed to hack into the prison's medical files. They've tried just about everything in the pharmacy haven't they? But I can guarantee that this will work."

Shego: "So what's the catch?"

Drakken: "I see you haven't completely lost your edge. The catch is that this serum is not permanent. Even with my superb intellect I couldn't repair the cellular damage caused by the inhibitors. Your body can no longer sustain the power needed to generate your energy attacks. But this serum should be enough for a few hours."

Shego: "How do I know you're not just jerking me around? Who's to say you just didn't make the serum that way to keep me here."

Drakken: "You're welcome to seek a second opinion. Should I drop you back at the prison infirmary?"

Shego: "I guess I don't really have a choice. You actually covered all the bases this time."

Drakken: "You have no idea."

Drakken tossed the syringe to Shego. She caught it without ever taking her eyes off of him.

Shego: "You don't want to do the honors?"

Drakken: "Oh no. It's never been tested. I'm not sure how it will react in an active metabolism. That's just the chance you're going to have to take. But my calculations haven't been wrong for some time now if that's any consolation to you."

Shego: "I guess it will have to do."

Shego lifted her sleeve and let the needle slip into her vein. She closed her eyes as she pressed down on the plunger. She took a deep breath and waited. There was nothing. She tried to ignite her hands but they remained the inert. It was obvious to her that the incompetent doctor had failed again. She was about to speak her mind when she began to feel strange. Her arm was starting to feel warm. The sensation spread across her chest and down her spine. Suddenly she doubled over in pain. It felt as if somebody had plunged a hot knife into her stomach. She could feel her blood begin to boil and churn in her veins. She tried to scream but pain clenched her mouth shut like a vice. Then just as quickly as it came, the feeling subsided. Shego knelt on the ground trying to catch her breath.

Her hands began to tingle slightly. The tingling became an itch. The itch became a warm sensation that she was familiar with. The closed her eyes and concentrated. The power erupted from her core and out into her hands. The green glow she had longed for was back. She flexed her fingers and played with the dancing flames. With an evil grin she turned her attention to the android standing to the left of Drakken. Without warning, she let fly with a barrage of energy bursts. With lightning fast reflexes, the android removed a metallic whip from its forearm and began lashing at the onslaught of green orbs. When the dust and smoke cleared, Shego's target was still standing. It was a bit singed, but standing non-the-less. The other androids had taken defensive positions around Drakken who was snickering contently behind them.

Shego: "I see you've been making improvements all around."

Drakken: "Oh yes. Lighter and stronger composites, a limited AI system, and no more hive mind control. Each unit operates individually but they can work together quite nicely as you can see."

Shego: "What else have you been up to?"

Drakken: "I thought you would never ask."

Drakken turned and exited the room. The android that Shego had attacked, beckoned for her to follow. Not seeing any other options at the time, she reluctantly followed. She followed Drakken and his escorts into a labyrinth of corridors and chambers. It didn't take long for Shego to lose her orientation. All the while, Drakken was boasting about how he had accomplished this amazing feat. As usual, Shego wasn't really interested. She had learned a long time ago to filter out the pretentious and egomaniacal gibberish, hanging on to only the important tidbits of information.

Apparently, Drakken had stashed a sizeable portion of the profits from his brief control of the Bueno Nacho franchise in various accounts in the Caiman Islands. He laid low until _he_ was convicted and sentenced to life in prison. When he was satisfied that nobody was looking for him, he liquidated his assets and made his way into Western Europe. He had a small lab in the region where he set up his new base of operations. He was able to use the stolen profits to buy his way into the arms trade. Warlords and terrorists were always anxious to see what devastating weapons he could create for them. As a result, they showered him with every bit of new technology they could get their hands on. It was a lucrative business that afforded him the time and technology he needed to develop his research. Within two years he had built a small army of androids and syntho-drones. It was during this time that Drakken had met the Sumauri Defense Minister, Khaleed Amereshk. Amereshk took great interest in Drakken's work and was able to provide him with government funding, technology, and intelligence.

Drakken: "...but I know you're interested in any of this are you?"

Shego: "Not really, no."

Drakken: "Then allow me to cut to the chase and unveil my latest plan."

Shego: "You've just been aching to say that to somebody haven't you?"

Drakken: "Don't ruin the moment Shego."

Shego: "Ok, go on then. Dazzle me and make me stand back to admire your brilliance in total awe and wonderment."

Drakken: "You really know how to kill a mood, don't you?"

Shego: "Would you just get on with it?"

Drakken: "Fine."

_**

* * *

London: Present

* * *

**_

Shego stopped in mid sentence as the door to the private room opened. Kim Possible entered on shaky legs while holding onto Nicholas Hunt's arm. Ron stood up with a concerned look on his face. Leon remained indifferent as usual. Shego took a sip of her whiskey sour as she studied her old rival. This guy didn't seem like her type. He was the complete opposite of Ron. A lot had certainly changed over the years.

Leon: "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary Ms. Possible?"

Kim: "It's no big. I can't spend the rest of my life in a bed now can I?"

Ron: "You don't need to push yourself KP. We can handle this until-"

Nick: "She said she's ready. That's all I need to know."

Ron: "That's about all you do know, you son-of-a-"

Leon: "We really don't have time for this. Chameleon, this meeting is Codeword Clearance or higher, leave now so that we may continue."

Nick: "Yes sir."

Nick exited into the corridor. As the door closed behind him, he gritted his teeth. After all this time Leon still referred to him by his codename while calling everyone else by name. It could only mean that Leon still didn't trust him or respect him for that matter. He looked to his right and saw Ox and Dragonfly looking in his direction. Both had smug smiles on their faces.

Nick: "You got a problem there 'cow-pie'?"

Daniel: "That's 'Ox' to you pal."

Nick: "Whatever. And just what are you smiling about 'bug'? Are you still imagining what it would feel like to have my hands on your thighs and down your back?"

Yuri: _Looks Nicholas dead in the eye and slowly raises her middle finger in his face._

Nick: "Classy as ever."

Daniel: "You can't fault a girl for getting to the point. We both know what kind of a guy you are. We just can't wait until Kim figures it out for herself."

Nick: "You may be Stoppable's bitch, but don't think that means you get to fight his battles. Kim is right where she wants to be. The sooner all of you figure that out the better."

A tense moment passed as they stood toe-to-toe. It was no secret to anybody that Nicholas and Daniel never liked each other. They were complete opposites both on and off the job. Try as he might, Daniel could never find any redeeming qualities in Nicholas.

Inside of the secured room, Kim had been brought up to speed while Shego was having her drink freshened up. Shego was bored as the small group recapped and discussed everything she had just said. When they were done, Leon motioned for her to continue on with her story.

Shego: "You sure? Cause I want to get this over with."

Kim: "Don't be a pain."

Shego: "Fine. So as I was saying..."

_**

* * *

Dr. Drakken's Laboratory: 2 months earlier

* * *

**_

Despite Shego's less than enthusiastic attitude. Drakken continued on to unveil his latest plan. It was a routine that Shego had not missed while she was incarcerated. But, it was a small annoyance to endure for her freedom. She watched Drakken as he walked over to a small console and pressed a few buttons. A small cylinder rose up from the panel and Drakken gingerly picked it up.

Drakken: "Shego, I give you MADDNESS."

Shego: "You were giving me that a long time ago Doc."

Drakken: "No Shego. This is a pathogen developed by the United States military. It is the ultimate weapon and it is now in my grasp."

Shego: "So what's it do?"

Drakken: "I'll spare you the details. In short, it turns entire populations into brain-dead vegetables. And even if some manage to escape the immediate effects, it still damages the DNA to a point where their offspring will be born with little or no brain function."

Shego: "So, what? You're going to hold a few countries hostage until they cough up some cash or do you just want their unconditional surrender as usual?"

Drakken: "Don't be so short sighted Shego. At this very moment, I am duplicating the pathogen and arming two hundred warheads with it. When I'm finished, I'm going to launch them at every country in the world. Without any warning, of course."

Shego: "So you want to-"

Drakken: "Now you're getting it. I'm going to end this world. I'm going to see that every human is freed from this mortal coil. When I'm finished, we will be the only ones left. We'll be free to remake this world however we see fit."

Shego: "I think that's going a bit too far."

Drakken: "Don't tell me you're getting soft on me."

Shego: "I don't want to rule or remake anything. I just want money and to be left alone."

Drakken: "Well I'm sorry, but I have more important things planned for you. And as long as I have these, you're really in no position to argue." _Drakken reaches into his coat and pulls out a small case filled with green vials._

Shego: "That's all I needed."

Without warning, Shego ignited her right hand and slashed at Drakken. Her claws dug into the sadistic madman's face and the smell of burned flesh filled the air. Shego could feel the skin tear and peel under her fingertips. As Drakken screamed in pain, she reached out and grabbed the vials from Drakken's hand. She immediately put a knee into his gut and ran into the twisting corridors outside of the room.

_**

* * *

London: Present

* * *

**_

Shego: "To make a long story short, I escaped. The lab he was holding me in was some abandoned factory in Germany."

Leon: "Ron get a team together and-"

Shego: "He's long gone by now."

Ron: "I thought you said you knew where he is."

Shego: "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past two months?"

Kim: "I don't buy it. We've been on this case for two years. How do you just find him like that?"

Shego: "Number one, I knew who was really behind it. Number two, I know how Drakken thinks. And number three, I'm not a little-miss-perfect who goes by the book and has a huge stick up her ass."

Leon: "Fine, can you lead us to him?"

Shego: "Sure, but it'll cost."

Ron: "There's a surprise."

Shego: "I want my sentence reduced to time served and I'll bill you for the rest when the job's done."

Kim: "No way-"

Leon: "Fine, whatever you need. Ron and Kim, I want you both to work with Ms. Shego and get to the bottom of this."

Ron and Kim: "WHAT!"

Leon: "You heard me. Time is critical. Assemble your team and be prepared to move out in two days."

Ron: "Not a good idea Leon."

Kim: "You don't know her."

Leon: "And I don't care. We don't always get to choose who we work with. Now get it done quick and quite."

Leon stood up and left the room without another word. Kim and Ron both sighed as they looked towards Shego with nervous anticipation. Shego finished her drink and gave them a Cheshire-cat-gin.

Shego: "So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends or what?"

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with school and two new jobs. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, happy hunting Space Warriors. _


	8. Split

I'm running out of witty things to say about me not owning "Kim Possible". I mean seriously, how insecure is Disney if you have to do this every time to avoid bringing the wrath of a tyrannical mouse down upon your head.

_**Chapter 8: Split**_

_**

* * *

Langley, Virginia: 3 years ago

* * *

**_

The gymnasium was busy as usual. New classes of CIA recruits were being put through the paces while veteran agents honed their skills. At the far corner, a small girl and a huge man circled each other. Yuri and Daniel had finished their warm-ups and were prepared for a friendly bout of sparring. Even though she had told him it was okay, Daniel still felt strange about squaring off with a woman, especially one who was less than half his size. His eyes peered over his massive fists as they sized each other up. Dragonfly hadn't assumed any kind of stance; she just kept circling and staring at him with those piercing eyes of hers. He could feel the stare begin to burn though the back of his head. It was clear that she wasn't going to make the first move so he would have to get things going.

Daniel planted his foot and charged forward. He threw a series of quick jabs only to have the quick and agile Yuri dance between them. With her amazing speed, she worked her way inside of his massive reach and spun hard on her heel. She planted her fist into her palm in order to brace the elbow strike she had aimed at Daniel's sternum. Suddenly, she felt a vice-like grip on both of her shoulders. Daniel had managed to pivot behind her. She felt the ground vanish from beneath her feet and the air begin to rush around her. Daniel flung the small girl into the air as if she were a rag doll. The ground and the ceiling spun in front of her eyes as she hurdled end over end. Thinking quickly, she extended her arms and legs in an effort to regain control. As soon as she found her bearings, she flipped neatly in the air and landed sharply on the mat beneath her. She stood up slowly and shot Daniel a glare that would frighten an elephant.

Daniel: "Um, sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away."

Yuri: _Cracks her knuckles_ "Come."

Daniel didn't think twice as he charged at Yuri again and threw a massive left hook. She ducked quickly and let his weight carry him forward. Daniel was about to sweep at her legs with his right foot when he suddenly stopped. His neck tensed as his heart jumped into his throat. His vision blurred as he looked down. Dragonfly's heel was pressed deeply into his groin. He looked up at Yuri's face with a confused look.

Yuri: "Even."

Daniel: "I gotcha."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle as Daniel collapsed into a heap on the blue mat. It was true that he had a tendency to forget just how strong he was. Ron had walked over to help the large man to his feet when he heard Nick's voice behind him.

Nick: "That had to hurt."

Ron: "Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one."

Nick: "Where's Kim? I thought this was a group exercise."

Ron: "She got held up in a meeting with Leon."

Nick: "Well in that case, how about going a couple rounds before she gets here?"

Ron: "I guess so. Just give me a sec."

Ron helped Daniel off the mat. The big man was still in pain as he lay down on the bleachers. Yuri seemed to pay no mind as she stretched her muscles and continued her training on a nearby punching bag. Ron shook his head as he began to stretch and loosen up. He didn't think he was ever going to be able to figure out just how Yuri operated. Still, he was relieved that she was on his side. Ron's focus shifted as he stepped onto the mat with Nick.

They began to circle each other slowly. Nick threw a kick to Ron's legs, which was easily avoided. Ron counted with a quick jab that was neatly sidestepped. These were only preliminaries as they sized each other up. Nick's telltale smirk began to form on his face. It made Ron uneasy since that look usually meant trouble was soon to follow.

Nick: "Stop playing around man."

Ron: "I'm not. It's just sparring."

Nick: "Don't give me that. I wanna see some of that Mystical Monkey Kung-Fu I've heard so much about."

Ron: "No way dude. That's some serious stuff you're talking about."

Nick: "So? It's not like things don't get serious in the field."

Ron: "It's not that. You have to understand that it's hard for me to control still. I don' t want to hurt you."

Nick: "I'm not scared. So come on, show me what you can really do."

Ron: "You know what, let's just stop if you're going to be like that."

Nick: "Sorry, it's not that easy."

Ron had turned to walk away when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around. Before he could react, Ron felt the Nick's heel dig into his cheek and whip his head around. A second later, his face was pressed against the cool blue mat. His vision was blurred as he felt a pair of strong hands lift him up and place him back on his feet. It took a moment for Ron to even register what had happened. As his vision cleared, he saw Nick at the other end of the mat. The arrogant recruit was bobbing and weaving as if he were the main event at Caesar's Palace.

Nick: "Is that all you got? Come on man, I didn't get out of bed just for a warm up."

Ron: "Alright asshole. You asked for it."

Daniel: "Ron, chill out man. He's not worth it."

Ron: "You're right, he's not. Now he needs to know that."

Nick: "Well alright then. Let's see what you can do."

Ron shook off the ringing sensation in his ears and stepped forward. He focused all of his energies inward and began to summon the primal forces dwelling deep within. His heart began to race as his blood boiled. He could taste the adrenaline in the air. He could hear Nick's heart beating in his chest. He could see every one of his opponent's muscles pull and twist beneath the skin. Ron's eyes snapped open with a fire rarely seen in the usually calm and carefree youth.

Nick shot forward and threw a well-aimed roundhouse kick at Ron's head. To his surprise, he missed his target completely as Ron threw himself onto the mat and rolled away. Nick gave no quarter as he charged again. He erupted with a flurry of fists that Ron calmly dodged and ducked under. Nick was beginning to breath heavily. His attacks never touched Stoppable who wasn't even breaking a sweat. Suddenly, Ron charged forward. Seeing no other options, Nick braced for impact. At the last second, Ron flipped over his opponent and landed behind him. Not wanting to be humiliated, Nick whipped around with his elbow but nobody was there. He looked down to see Ron kneeling in front of him. Like a rocket, Ron shot up from his position and connected with a hard uppercut. Nick was taken off his feet instantly. In midair, Ron followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling. Before he could acknowledge his victory, Ron heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

Kim: "RON! What are you doing!"

Ron: "Kim, hey there! I...um...that is...I didn't see you come in."

Kim: "No kidding."

Ron: "Kim I can explain..."

Kim: "You don't need to explain. It's the same as every other time."

Ron: "What?"

Kim: "Don't play dumb. Every time you get a little taste of power or authority, you go nuts and start acting like a jerk."

Ron: "No, it's not like that. We were just training. Hey Nick, tell her."

Nick: "Uuugghhn."

Kim: "Fine, you go back to 'training'. I'm taking Nick to the infirmary."

Ron: "KP wait. I'll go with you."

Kim: "You know what Ron? You're not exactly my favorite person in the world right now. Hey Ox, can you lend a hand?"

Daniel: "Yeah, I guess so. _Whispers to Ron: Sorry man._"

Ron could only watch as Kim and Daniel helped Nick up to his feet. When they reached the door, Ron could have sworn that he saw Nick look over his shoulder and wink at him. A stew of mixed emotions flooded over him. He was angry, confused and ultimately saddened. It was never his choice to even be involved in this line of work. He had planned to be apprenticing under a top gourmet chef by now, not combat training in a CIA facility.

_**

* * *

Private Jet over the Atlantic: Present

* * *

**_

Ron's mind wandered as he stared out into the night sky. He hated these long flights. Just the thought of Kim and Nick sitting together was enough to turn his stomach. He couldn't stand to burden Daniel and Yuri with his mood either. So he often sat alone in the back of the plane and busied himself with mission briefs from Wade and reports handed to him from Leon. He hadn't even notice Shego until she spoke. She could still get the drop on him. That fact made him even more uneasy about having her around.

Shego: "What's going on Stoppable?"

Ron: "What do you care?"

Shego: "Geeze, I was just asking. No need to be snippy about it."

Ron: "Don't give me that. You're playing at something and I want to know what exactly what it is."

Shego: "I have my reasons."

Ron: "You'll excuse me if I don't take your story at face value then."

Shego: "I honestly couldn't care less whether you believe me or not."

Ron: "At least we have an understanding."

Shego: "I guess we do. So can I ask you something?"

Ron: "What is it now?"

Shego: "What happened with you and Kim? I mean didn't you two have that whole small-town-girl-next-door thing going?"

Ron: "Just leave it alone already...it's complicated."

Shego: "I don't think it's as complicated as you make it out to be. Let me see if I can play it out. The CIA recruits you two. You go on a few missions around the world. She starts to like the whole James Bond scene and falls for tall dark and greasy over there."

Ron: "You don't know anything."

Shego: "Then why don't you enlighten me?"

Ron: "Because it's none of your business."

Shego: "Ok, I'm done being nice about this. I'm not asking you because I want to catch up on who's-shagging-who. If we're going to go after Drakken, you both need to be on your 'A' game. That means I need to know if you can work together. I figured since you're her second-in-"

Ron: "I'm not her second in command anymore."

Shego: "So she replaced you with Mr. Suave over there?"

Ron: "No, I'm in command of this unit."

Shego: "Seriously?"

Ron: "Seriously."

_**

* * *

Langley Virginia: 2.5 years ago

* * *

**_

Ron and Kim sat in silence as they waited for Leon. The large oak conference table between them might as well have been a stone wall. Kim's face was set in stone as she fumed. Ron sighed and rested his head in his hands. The last six months had been a whirlwind of missions and heated emotions. He couldn't help but feel that Kim was growing more and more distant.

Ron: "Look KP. I'm sorry, I just-"

Kim: "Cram it Ron. I never thought you of all people would do something like that to me."

Ron: "I didn't have a choice Kim."

Kim: "You had a choice all right. You just chose to be Mr. Macho again."

Ron: "You almost got us killed!"

Kim: "You hit me!"

Ron: "If I didn't, we'd all-"

Kim: "If you didn't loose your nerve like you always do, we would have completed our mission!"

Ron: "I didn't loose my nerve!"

Kim: "Then what was it, huh? We've been in way tighter spots than that before."

Ron: "Are you listening to yourself?"

Kim: "I think the real question is whether you're listening to me."

Ron: "I'm listening alright. The problem is that all I'm hearing is the legendary Possible stubborn streak. You hate losing so much that you won't admit that we were in over our heads. I mean come on, Daniel and Yuri-"

Kim: "They can handle themselves."

Ron: "They were completely pinned!"

Kim: "And Nick would've been able to cover them."

Ron: "Oh come on, don't tell me you actually believe that!"

Kim: "Just because you have a problem with him, it doesn't mean he can't do the job."

Ron: "He has yet to do his job even once!"

Kim: "Because you never give him a chance!"

Ron: "I don't trust him; not with my life and certainly not with yours or anybody else's on this team."

Kim: "So you don't think I take everyone's safety into account when I make a decision or something?"

Ron: "No, I think you're still trying to prove something to the world."

Kim: "Oh yeah, like what?"

Ron: "That you're not a fluke of genetics."

Kim: "Shut up."

Ron: "You don't have to prove to the world that you're different from your parents. You don't have to risk your life to set yourself apart from them or their legacies."

Kim: "Just shut up! You don't know a damn thing about why I do the things I do."

Before they could continue, the door opened and a very dark-faced Leon walked in. His usually calm swagger was now a sharp and swift march over to his seat. He threw the pile of folders he had been carrying down onto the conference, their contents sliding over to Ron and Kim. Leon took a long drag on his cigarette before speaking.

Leon: "This level of failure is unacceptable. You didn't complete your mission, but on top of that, now the objective knows that somebody is watching him. I suppose we should be just be grateful that nobody was wearing bright yellow CIA jogging suits. I've already spoken to the other members of your team, as well as your data relay officer. Before either of you say anything, I believe that I have already narrowed down the problem but I still want to hear it from the both of you. What happened out there?"

Kim: "Leon, everything was going fine until about halfway through the operation. We don't know how, but Ox and Dragonfly were discovered before they could reach their positions and Chameleon was still covering our entrance route. I made the decision to continue the mission and that's when Ron started to second guess me. When Ox and Dragonfly came under fire, Ron completely freaked out. And that's when he took it upon himself to end the mission."

Leon: "Yes, I read that part of the report already. Ron, you actually hit Ms. Possible here?"

Ron: "She didn't give me much of a choice. She refused to leave even when the rest of the team was pinned by hostile fire."

Leon: "And you didn't trust her judgment?"

Ron: "I hate to say it, but Kim has tendency to loose perspective during a mission. She applies her standards to everyone else and that just doesn't work. So yes, I hit her and got everyone out of there. It was a stealth mission and we weren't equipped for a sustained firefight."

Kim: "I knew exactly what was-"

Leon: "That's enough, I've already found out what I need to know. It's not easy to do this, but a change has to be made. Possible, you are no longer in command of the Menagerie-One team. I'm promoting Stoppable to team leader, effective immediately. Stoppable, please assign your second-in-command ASAP and let me know who it is."

Kim: "WHAT! But how-why-"

Leon: "Because Ms. Possible, you came closer to losing your team than you know. By the time Ron had gotten you out of there, Steele and Himura had almost exhausted their entire ammunition supply. Any longer and they would have been up to their ears in mercenaries with nothing but their skills and a few well-thought prayers. You are not aware of your team's capabilities the way Mr. Stoppable is."

Kim: "Fine, so I guess that's it then. Congratulations Ron. If I'm dismissed, I'll be on my way."

Leon: "You're both dismissed."

Ron: "KP..."

Kim: "It's fine Ron. Just fine."

Without another word, Kim stood up and stormed out of the conference room. Ron was quick to follow, almost knocking over his seat as he ran after her. The news had been as much of a shock to him as it was for Kim. Leon only sighed as he watched them disappear from sight. Complications were always unwelcome in his line of work, and this one was going to be big.

Ron caught up with Kim just as she cleared the final security checkpoint. He felt as if he had lead weights tied to his legs as he approached her. His breath was short and he felt as if he had nothing but sand in his mouth. Before he could say anything, Kim turned around. Her face was dark as a moonless night. Her piercing green eyes were set in stone as she spoke to him through gritted teeth.

Kim: "What is it Ron?"

Ron: "Kim, are you okay?"

Kim: "Oh, so now you care? You've got your way, so I guess it's ok to ask if you even hurt me back there."

Ron: "Look, I'm sorry. I never wanted this Kim."

Kim: "I'd like to believe you Ron. But I just can't shake this feeling that you've always resented me being in command."

Ron: "What? I've never felt like that."

Kim: "Oh really?"

Ron: "Ok, well maybe a little at first. I mean, you've been sticking up for me since we were kids. It can be a little emasculating at times."

Kim: "Well congratulations, you have your manhood back."

Ron: "Kim, that's not what I'm trying to say."

Kim: "I don't want to talk about it anymore, so could you just go away?"

Ron: "What?"

Kim: "Just leave me the hell alone! I don't want to see you!"

Ron: "Fine, if that's how you want to play it then you won't have to worry about seeing me for a long time."

Ron could feel the anger build up in his chest as he turned and walked away. He had never been so angry with Kim. Once again, her A-type, perfectionist, stubborn-streak had done most of the talking. She was impossible to reason with when she was like this. He found his 1969 Ford Mustang in the parking garage and fired the engine as soon as he got in. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air as he peeled out into the night. He needed sometime to clear his head and think things over. There was a nice little motel nearby when he could be alone for a day or two.

_**

* * *

Private Jet two hours from the Virginia Coast: Present

* * *

**_

Shego: "Well, that was nice and dramatic. I think I'll go see what's keeping the bartender. You just sit there and brood like a good little spy commander."

Before Ron could say anything else, Shego was out of her seat and headed towards the front of the jet. He clenched his teeth and leaned back his chair. A flood of painful memories swept over him. He couldn't help but wonder just how things had gotten so out of control. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he dove back into the stack of dossiers and mission profiles he had brought with him.

Shego made her way slowly into the forward part of the cabin. Over the back of the seats, she could make out the back of Kim's head as she leaned against Nick. Shego rolled her eyes at the sight. A sly smile crept across her face as an idea came to her. She made her way silently towards Kim's silhouette. At the last second, she threw herself heavily on the back of the couple's seats. Kim was jolted from her sleep and sprang up instantly. She relaxed once she figured out that it was just Shego.

Kim: "What do you want?"

Shego: "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here because Captain Scar over there said he wanted to have a little chat with whatshisname here."

Nick: "What the hell could he want now?" I'll be back Kim."

Kim: "Sure thing."

Shego moved only slightly as Nick pushed past her muttering something inaudible to himself. As soon as he was gone, Shego plopped down in his seat. She used her thumb to neatly flick the cap off of the Corona bottle she had pilfered from the galley. Kim watched in annoyance as her rival made herself comfortable.

Kim: "Is there something I can help you with?"

Shego: "Not really. Oh if you're that tired, feel free to use my shoulder while he's gone."

Kim: "Leon didn't want to talk with Nick did he?"

Shego: "I don't know them all that well yet, but I've got the feeling they'll find something to talk about."

Kim: "What do you want Shego?"

Shego: "Oh you know, just the usual, hair tips, political views, what the deal with you and Stoppable is."

Kim: "That's-"

Shego: "None of my business, I know. _(Takes a swig of her beer.)_ Look, I've already got most of the story from him. He stole your thunder, yadda-yadda-yadda. What I'm looking for are the details he's holding back. You know, the good stuff."

Kim: "How is any of this supposed to be helpful?"

Shego: "Look, I've already told Stoppable this. If you want to stop Drakken, you need to be at the top of your game. And that means getting over whatever baggage the two of you are carrying now. I didn't go through all of this bullshit to end up with second place. Do you know what kind of weird crap Drakken will do to me if we're caught? Seriously, you've seen the way he looks at me."

Kim: "What's your stake in all of this. You're not exactly the patriotic type. A few years ago, you'd be right there helping him."

Shego: "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Kim: "Fine. But it really doesn't go much farther than what Ron told you."

_**

* * *

Langley Virginia: 2.5 years ago

* * *

**_

Ron switched off the ignition and sat silently in his car. He stared up at the apartment he shared with Kim. It had been two days since they last spoke. He practiced what he would say to Kim when he saw her. He wanted to run up the stairs and try to put this whole ugly mess behind them, but his hands seemed to be frozen to the steering wheel. He felt Ruby leave his pocket and gently nuzzle his chin. He patted the small mole-rat softly before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. The stairs seemed to go on forever as he marched up to their third-floor apartment. He was ready to use his key when he decided against it. He didn't know what kind of a mood Kim would be in. He knocked lightly and waited. He could hear the deadbolt slide and the door opened slightly. Kim stood in front of him in nothing but her nightshirt. Ron could feel his breath shudder as he took it all in. She was just as beautiful as she ever was. But something was off about her. She had seemed surprised to see him and even now, she wouldn't look into his eyes.

Kim: "R-Ron. Hey."

Ron: "Hey KP. L-Look we need to talk. I'm sorry about what happened."

Kim: "Yeah me too."

Ron: "I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that-God-you know? I never saw our lives being like this."

Kim: "Me either."

Ron: "I figured I'd become a chef and open up a little cafe somewhere. You'd be a lawyer and we'd come home everyday and talk about our days over dinner. Just like normal people, you know?"

Kim: "That would've been nice."

Ron: "Can I come in so we can talk?"

Kim: "Not now Ron. I mean-I want to, but I just need a little more time to thi-"

Nick: "Yo babe! I think something's wrong with your water heat-"

Nick stopped in his tracks. Ron was looking right at him over the top of Kim's head. Nick was completely naked except for the bath towel around his mid-section. Ron was also frozen in his tracks. His eyes scanned the room behind Kim. A pair of men's slacks were draped over the back of the couch. A woman's bra and panties lay in the hallway leading to the bedroom. The heavy smell of musk hung in the air. Ron was amazed that he hadn't noticed it before. He looked down to Kim for some sort of explanation. He hoped against all hope that this was just some heinous nightmare that he could wake up from. Kim offered no comfort. The shameful look in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Nick: "H-Hey Stoppable. I-I...that is."

Ron: "Fuck off Nick."

Kim: "Ron- I- _(she reaches out for his hand)_"

Ron: "Don't touch me! How could you? How could you? I would never- I gotta get out of here."

Ron fought the impulse to got back into the apartment and tear Nick limb from limb as he ran down the stairs. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough as he made his way to the car. Kim was calling after him but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He didn't care either. Ron could feel the emptiness grab his soul and swallow everything that was ever dear to him.

_**

* * *

Private Jet one hour from the Virginia Coast: Present

* * *

**_

Kim: "I tried everything I could think of, but he didn't want anything to do with me. After that he stopped being 'Ron' and started being 'Spider'. I was so stupid."

Shego: "I'll say, why would you even consider the human Vidal Sassoon Commercial as an option? I mean come on, I thought your standards were a little higher."

Kim: "I was hurt, and he comforted me. We never meant for it to go that far. He made me forget how much I was hurting at the time. When Ron and I ended, he was there for me. The more I got to know him, the more I realized that he wasn't really such a bad guy. He just doesn't like to let people in."

Shego: "Ok, well I'm bored now. See ya Kimmie."

Kim: "Oh no you don't, I told you what you wanted to hear. Now you have to tell me why you're helping us."

Shego stopped, her catlike-grin turned serious as she looked back at Kim.

Shego: "You're not the only ones with family you know."

To be continued...

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had a major writers block mixed in with some personal issues to work through. I'll try to get the next chapter up and going as soon as possible. Until next time...may it not be another eternity.


End file.
